Generation Beyblade
by Elea-93
Summary: Chapitre 8 en LIGNE! Au cours de cet épisode, une partie du secret d'Emma sera dévoilé . . .
1. Les Tournois d'Angleterre

Chapitre 1 : Les Tournois d'Angleterre 

Coucou tout le monde !Eh bien c'est ma toute 1ère fic soyez pas trop exigeant et bonne lecture.

            Les Bladebreakers venaient de débarquer à Londres il y avait quelques heures de cela. Ils logeaient dans une grande maison près de la côte marine et du stade de beyblade. Tyson, Max, Ray, Kai et Kenny étaient épuisés par le voyage en avion ainsi que par le décalage horaire entre la Chine et Londres. Malgré cela ils étaient dans le salon en train d'attendre Mr Dickenson qui était parti à la réunion des managers pour se renseigner sur les nouvelles règles du Tournoi.

_J'en ai marre d'attendre ! gémit Tyson en arrêtant pas de se tortiller sur son canapé.

Il était 22h passé et la plupart avaient trouvé une occupation en attendant impatiemment Mr Dickenson. Max, le beybladeur blond écoutait de la musique, Ray astiquait sa toupie, et  Kai, assis sur une table éloignée d'eux lisait.

_Il ne va pas tarder, a mon avis, suggéra Ray en posant sa toupie sur la table et consultant sa montre. Il est 22h10

_Tu crois ? Mais moi je m'ennuie. 

Tyson se leva et partit du côté de Max puis lui retira les écouteurs des oreilles.

_Eh !

_T'en as pas marre Maxou d'écouter de la musique ? Dites, personne de vous n'a des informations concernant ce fichu tournoi. ?

_Hum . . . . . . J'ai entendu dire qu'il n'y aurait plus 3 matchs à disputer mais 4 en revanche. Mais ce ne sont que des rumeurs, répondit Ray. 

_Cool !fit Tyson .On aura tous droit chacun à notre match alors non ?

Kai, assis loin et plongé dans son livre, écoutait tout de même leur conversation. //_Ce que Tyson peut être idiot_. // pensa t-il. En ayant assez d'entendre des sottises il décida d'en mettre un mot, d'une voix glacée 

_Tyson, soit tu fais l'idiot où soit tu l'es carrément. Je te signale qu'il est impossible que tout les joueurs une équipe disputent toutes les parties. S'ils nous faut jouer 4 parties j'crois qu'on doit être 5.

_5 ?Ce qui signifie . . . . . .

_Qu'on aura un nouveau dans l'équipe, termina Ray.

_Ce serait pas mal un nouveau dans l'équipe non ? demanda Max en souriant.Ca changerait l'atmosphère un peu.

_Mouais . . . Tout mais pas une fille alors . . .

Tyson avait dit cela seulement parce que dans l'école où il était, la plupart des filles qu'ils connaissaient étaient capricieuses et ne pensaient qu'à être jolies. Il les détestait.

Tandis qu'il disait cela, la porte claqua. Mr Dickenson entra d'un air épuisé, et cela s'accentuait par les cernes qu'il avait autour des yeux. Il portait de ses mains des gros documents. Si on comptait bien il y avait 5 au total.

_Bonsoir monsieur, firent Max Ray et Kai.

_Alors, monsieur ?

_Du calme voyons Tyson ! répondit Mr Dickenson d'une voix traînante. Je ne mérite même pas un bonsoir ?

Tyson rougit légèrement. Sous les fous rires de Max et Ray tandis que Kai resta perplexe. //_C'est vrai il a raison, j'suis trop pressé comme d'hab./ / _Mr Dickenson, lui, alla prendre place dans un fauteuil et posa les feuilles sur une table.

_Excusez-moi. Bonsoir Monsieur.

Monsieur Dickenson lui adressa un sourire et rit.

_Décidément toi mon garçon tu ne changeras jamais ! Bref, passons aux choses importantes. Je vois tous sur vos visages que vous avez l'air impatient, je ne vais pas vous faire attendre.

Il toussota et reprit d'une voix plus grave. Tyson, Max, Ray et Kai furent tous à présent captivés par ce qu'il allait dire.

_Eh bien . . . En général . . . Les règles n'ont pas été trop modifiées, déclara-t-il, mais il se précipita à poursuivre en voyant Max qui voulait parler. Attends, je finis mon garçon. Mais, il y a tout de même une modification. Vous ne serez dorénavant plus 4 dans l'équipe mais 5, c'est  imposé. Personnellement je trouve cela un peu juste 2 semaines du début du tournoi.

Il marqua une lègère pose avant de reprendre.

_Vous ne connaîtriez pas quelqu'un ?

_Hum. Pas à ma connaissance, fit Max en réfléchissant. La plupart de mes camarades n'y jouait pas.

_Quant à moi la seule équipe que j'avais en Chine, c'était Les White Tiggers. Je vous aurai bien proposé Mariah si elle n'avait pas encore d'équipe . . .

_Ah non ! Pas une fille ! Hors de question, protesta Tyson en lançant foudroyant Ray du regard.

_Dites, intervint alors Kai. Vous n'auriez pas plutôt quelqu'un à nous proposer ?

Monsieur Dickenson prit un instant de réflexion, puis d'un air hésitant, il leur dit :

_Oui, je connais quelqu'un de très bon.

_Oh ! Et comment s'appelle-t-il ? questionna Tyson avec curiosité.

_Eh bien tout d'abord . . .  Je tiens à vous prévenir que ce n'est pas il mais elle. Elle s'appelle Emma Darwin. C'est une fille un peu spéciale à vrai dire. Elle est vraiment très douée au beyblade. Ca je peux vous le garantir.

_Mais . . . Je veux pas d'une fille dans l'équipe.

Mr Dickenson ignora Tyson et se retourna vers les autres pour leur demander leur avis.

_Ce serait plutôt cool ! avoua Max timidement. Il y aurait peut-être plus d'ambiance.

Ray à son tour donna son point de vue

_Pourquoi pas ? Ca ne gène pas particulièrement. A vrai dire , a l'époque avec Mariah c'était pas mal.

_Et toi Kai ?

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . Du moment  qu'elle sait bien jouer c'est bon.

Tyson soupira un grand coup, les autres avaient gagné et il croisa ses bras.

_Bon,bon c'est bon vous avez gagné. C'est OK ! Mais j'aimerai bien évaluer son niveau de jeu. 

_Pour ça je crois qu'il n'y a pas de problème. Même réunis, je pense qu'elle peut tous vous battre. En attendant, vous devriez aller dormir, il se fait tard. Emma habite dans le quartier, je vous la ramènerai dans l'après-midi.

_Entraînement à 7h du matin ! fit Kai. Et tous à l'heure.

Il se dirigea ensuite dans sa chambre laissant les autres traîner encore un peu.

_Grrrrrrr ! s'emporta Tyson. Il gardera toujours son sale caractère. Monsieur croit qu'il est le meilleur. Je serai mort de rire s'il se faisait ratatiner.

_J'crois qu'il trouve ton humour un peu lourd, déclara simplement Max. Bonne nuit Tyson. Bonne nuit Ray.

_Bonne nuit !

Chacun se dirigea vers sa chambre et essaya de s'endormir. Mais aucun d'eux ne trouva spécialement le sommeil. Kai, Ray, Tyson et Max avaient pour une fois les mêmes pensées. Ils avaient hâte de faire la connaissance d'Emma. Ray et Max  se demandèrent plutôt comment elle était physiquement. Tyson, lui, cherchait plutôt a élaborer un plan pour la battre en testant ses capacités et enfin Kai tournait la phrase dite par Mr Dickenson dans sa tête. «Elle peut tous vous battre même réunis». Que pouvait-elle signifier ?

En tous cas, tous attendaient le lever du jour avec impatience . . .

Fin du 1er chapitre  .Prochain chapitre : Une rencontre inattendue.

Un grand remerciement pour Leenaren pour m'avoir lu et aider ainsi qu'à Etoile du soir.

Gros Bisous à vous deux.

Mettez-moi un p'tit rewiew merci !


	2. Une rencontre inatendue

Chapitre 2 : 

_C'est pas trop tôt ! On a enfin fini ! hurla Tyson  fou de joie.

Les Bladebreakers s'étaient levés depuis 7 heures du matin. Ils avaient passés pratiquement toute la matinée à s'entraîner et améliorer leur performance dans le grand jardin de la maison. Sur le visage de Max, Ray, Tyson  ou Kai on pouvait apercevoir une certaine lueur de fatigue, malgré le fait que tous soient en forme. Comme à l'accoutumée Kenny, surnommé le « Chef » analysait les donnés de ces derniers à l'aide de Dizzi et donnait un petit commentaire à la fin.

_Hum . . . c'était pas mal du tout, commença-t-il, mais voyant le regard que Tyson lui lançait il se rattrapa aussitôt mine de rien. Non, je voulais plutôt dire excellent. Que ce soit en vitesse, attaque ou défense vous avez tous progressé. Sérieusement, si vous continuez comme ça, j'crois qu'on a 90 % des chances de remporter ce tournoi.

_90 % ? Et les 10% de pertes c'est quoi ? demanda curieusement Max.

Kenny n'avait pas attendu que quelqu'un lui pose ce genre de question, il n'avait pas d'ailleurs réfléchit ce que pouvait être ces 10 % de pertes puis répondit :

_Eh bien . . . Comment dire cela.. . . Euh. . . .à cause des blessures, des imprévus qu'il peut y avoir . . . et. . .

_Tu n'as pas réfléchit à la question, n'est-ce pas ?demanda Ray qui riait, avant vu son petit jeu.

Kenny rougit et avoua la vérité à ses camarades :

_Bon, bon c'est vrai. Ray a raison. Dites c'est à quelle heure que vous verrez Emma ?

//_Oups_ _!_ // pensa Kenny en voyant à présent le silence qui régnait, entendant une légère brise qui soufflait malgré le soleil qui brillait dans le ciel bleu. //_J'ai encore fait une gaffe._ // Personne des Bladebreakers n'avait oublié ce qui s'était passé la veille, mais aucun d'eux n'avaient osé en parler de peur de troubler les esprits, pas même Tyson.

_Vous croyez pas qu'on en a assez parlé de ça hier ?

_Oui, Max a raison, affirma Ray qui craignait que la tension ne monte.

Kenny essayait alors de se rattraper en proposant :

_Ca ne vous dirai pas un bon p'tit déjeuner à l'extérieur pour récompenser votre travail ?

Il savait qu'en disant cela, il ferait au moins plaisir à une personne, Tyson. Le connaissant très bien, il savait que ce qu'il adorait le plus était manger.

_Chef ! T'es génial. Moi j'suis pour, on y va ! insista Tyson.

Puis après un petit instant, voyant que personne ne l'avait répondu, il reprit d'une voix suppliante :

_Allez ! Soyez gentil . . . s'il vous plaît. Mon pauvre petit estomac . . . il ne va plus tenir très longtemps, il meurt d'envie d'un bon plat cuisiné.

_C'est d'accord pour moi, fit Max en venant à son secours.

_Moi aussi, d'ailleurs je n'ai jamais goûté à la cuisine anglaise. Kai t'en penses quoi ?

Celui-ci n'avait pas dit un mot depuis la fin de l'entraînement, il était resté debout, les bras croisés et observait la scène avec un certain agacement.

_Comme vous le voudrez. Je m'en fous, dit-il d'une voix froide.

_Pffff !!! répliqua Tyson. Pauvre monsieur, il n'a pas le temps de penser à son estomac.

Kai ne répondit pas mais lui lança des éclairs de ses yeux, se retourna puis sortit le premier de la maison. Il préférait les attendre dehors au lieu d'avoir un conflit inutile avec cet idiot de Tyson.

_J'crois que tu l'as vexé, fit remarquer Max gentiment.

_Mais . . . Maxou j'y pouvais rien 

_Disons plutôt que . . .

_Ton humour a été lourd, termina Ray.

_ Ray toi aussi t'es contre moi ?

_Non, c'est juste que je pense que tu devrais t'excuser.

_M'excuser ? Moi ? vociféra Tyson d'une voix abasourdie en boudant. Ah non jamais ! Mieux mourir.

_Ah ! Quand je parlais des 10 %, j'ai trouv ! C'est pour vos disputes de groupes ! déclara Kenny en plaisantant.

Tyson qui avait finit de faire la tête fut pris d'un fou rire par cette réplique venant du Chef, mais il n'était pas le seul

_J'crois qu'on devrait pas tarder. Kai nous attend à l'extérieur, fit remarquer Ray vaguement.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Le centre-ville de Londres était énorme, bondé de restaurants, de vitrines, de magasins de décorations. Contrairement à ce que les Bladebreakers avait pu apercevoir dans les autres pays, les ruelles et avenues était larges,  remplies de voitures et de cars. Ils s'étaient à présent retrouvés dans une grande place, là où aucun automobiliste ne pouvait circuler, près d'une fontaine et observèrent les trentaines de restaurants dans l'espoir d'en choisir un.

_On choisi lequel ? demanda Max en ne cessant pas de tournoyer sa tête pour regarder les centaines boutiques.

_Hum . . . Pourquoi pas celui là? proposa Ray en pointant son doigt vers un restaurant en forme rectangulaire qui se nommait « The World of English food ».Vous en pensez quoi ?

S'il avait déclaré cela ce n'était pas un hasard. Il avait récemment jeté un coup d'œil sur un livre qui parlait de la géographie de Londres ainsi que des endroits les plus réputés. //_Si ma mémoire est bonne, je crois bien que celui là a été cité parmi les meilleurs et à prix raisonnable// _

_Pas mal ! ,fit Tyson dont l'estomac criait famine. Je meurs de faim j'en peux plus !

Il devançait et les autres et accourut jusqu'à l'entrée pour les attendre.

_Décidément n'a pas changé depuis petit, avoua distraitement Kenny qui le connaissait depuis son enfance.

Puis Kay, Ray, Max et Kenny partirent rejoindre Tyson à grand pas tandis que ce dernier leur fit des signes pour leur précipiter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

« The World of English food » était un restaurant magnifique. Que se soit l'aspect extérieur où intérieur, tout était si bien décoré. Le papier peint avait un aspect orangé jaunâtre qui donnait un air de chic et le plafond était accroché des fausses fleurs de nénuphars parfumées. Malgré le fait que les rayons du soleil lumineux transperçaient les vitres et éclairèrent la salle de milles feux, au fond de la pièce dans un endroit qui paraissait être une scène, des lumières furent allumées et un piano avait était dressé. La pièce était remplie par une énorme foule de touristes. Les Bladebreakers, eux s'étaient installés dans une table libre près de la fameuse scène.

_Vous désirez comme plat ?

_ Des pâtes aux poulets rôtis.

_Des frites et un hamburger.

_Quenelles et poisson pané.

_Pareil pour moi.

_Et vous mon jeune homme ? demanda le serveur à Max qui n'avait rien dit.

Mas il ne répondit pas. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensés, les yeux fixés vers deux tables après. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année assis discutait avec une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds clairs et aux yeux verts amendes pas plus âgés qu'eux. Elle semblait avoir entre quatorze, quinze ans. Elle était vraiment très belle, que nul qui l'observait ne put s'empêcher de détourner ses yeux de son regard. Elle paraissait mince et possédait des gestes délicats et gracieux. Ses cheveux étaient noués en un chignon et laissaient seulement apparaître deux mèches ondulées qui lui tombaient sur les yeux.

_Hou hou  Max ! interpella Tyson.

Aucune réponse.

_Max ! tenta Kai en lui donnant un léger coup de coude pour le tirer de sa rêverie. 

_Euh . . . oui vous disiez ? demanda t-il distraitement.

Ses amis éclatèrent de rire.

_Ah . . . Je vois mon jeune monsieur, fit le serveur en jetant un regard furtif au même endroit.

Elle est jolie n'est-ce pas ? L'homme assis près d'elle est le patron du restaurant.

_Le patron ? s'étonna Ray en observant. C'est sa fille ?

_Non pas du tout. Il la considère seulement comme sa nièce, même si elle ne l'est pas. Elle vient ici très souvent pour donner des représentations au piano et un jour elle a fait la connaissance du patron, très impressionné par son talent. Pour ce qui est du talent, ça elle en a ! Je l'ai vu jouer l'autre jour. Elle n'est pas seulement douée qu'en cela, cette petite a énormément de passion.

_Vous ne connaîtriez pas son nom ? questionna Tyson qui la trouvait malgré le fait qu'il n'appréciait aucune des filles, particulièrement jolie.

_Non. Une fois, j'ai entendue le patron l'appeler mais je ne m'en souviens plus. J'crois bien qu'elle n'habite pas très loin d'ici, on peut la voir souvent dans les environs.

Il marqua une légère pause puis reprit.

_Alors vous désirez quoi ? 

_Euh . . . des frites avec du poisson pané. 

_C'est d'accord.

Le serveur prit la direction de la cuisine puis ressortit aussitôt les bras chargés de plats, accompagné de l'un de  ses camarades.

_Vous voilà servi. En total cela vous fera 20 £

_Ok !

Kenny  se baissa pour attraper sa sacoche. Comme à l'habitude c'est lui qui gérait les sommes des sorties. Zut !pensa t'il. Se pourrait-il qu'il . . . 

_~*~Flash-back~*~_

Kenny se précipita sur sa sacoche pour mettre Dizzi à l'intérieur et enleva le porte-monnaie.

_~*~Fin du Flash-back~*~_

Ca y est, il s'en souvenait il avait bel et bien oublié à la maison. Mais comment allait-il le dire à ses amis ? //_ Qu'est-ce que je suis idiot _//

_Euh . . . . murmura t-il. J'ai un truc à vous dire. Je crois que j'ai oublié le porte-monnaie. 

_C'est malin, fit Kai d'une voix plus froide que jamais. 

_QUOI ?????? hurla le serveur qui avait tout entendu d'une voix résonnante. VOUS N 'AVEZ PAS DE SOUS ET VOUS OSEZ VENIR MAN . . .  MANGER ICI !

Sa voix était tellement perçante et résonnante que toutes les personnes présentes se retournèrent vivement pour observer ce remue-ménage. Pendant ce temps à deux tables plus éloignés :

_Mais que se passe t-il ? demanda la jeune fille blonde. 

L'homme qui était le patron du restaurant répondit :

_Je n'en sais rien. Allons voir.

_Mais, protesta Tyson. Nous  pouvons vous les ramener vos sous, si vous nous attendez un petit instant.

_Ouais, c'est ça ! Et puis quoi encore ? Vous êtes des sales garnements, cria le serveur, puis en voyant l'arrivé de son patron il se précipita pour se déclarer. Monsieur, ces sales petits n'ont pas d'argent et sont venus déjeuner. Il faut appeler la police.

Le patron hocha la tête. La jeune fille blonde qui était à côté de lui les observèrent étrangement puis déclara.

_Eh ! mais ce sont mes amis, mentit–elle en leur venant à l'aide.

Puis elle s'approcha d'eux en leur lançant un regard furtif qui signifiait de jouer la comédie avec elle.

_Eh ! mais comme ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu !dit Ray en jouant son jeu. 

_Ce sont tes amis ? demanda le patron à la jeune fille.

_Oui, monsieur Ithzak. Ils disent la vérité j'en suis certaine. Ils sont . . . venus ici pour le tournoi de beyblade de Londres dans une semaine.

_//Comment elle à  fait pour deviner que nous sommes des beybladeurs ?// _se demanda Kai_. // Après tout peut-être que je réfléchi trop c'était sans doute au hasard qu'elle est dit ça. //_

_Vous jouez au beyblade ? Oh bien . . . Williams, s'adressa t'il au serveur .Rentrons au cuisine je t'expliquerai.

_Mais . . . Mais . . .

Mr Ithzak lui mit une main sur l'épaule et l'entraîna en direction des cuisines. Max attendait qu'ils furent bien rentrés puis déclara :

_Merci, beaucoup !

_Il n'y a pas de quoi. Vous êtes des beybladeurs n'est-ce pas ? questionna t'elle en s'asseyant.

_Ouais. Les Bladebreakers. Moi je suis Tyson Granger.

_Moi c'est Max Tate.

_Ray Kon

_Kenny.

_Kai Hiwatari. 

_Hiwatari ? Tu ne serais pas le petit-fils de Voltaire ?

_Qu'est ce que cela peut te faire ? lui demanda-t-il froidement.

Voyant qu'elle l'avait offensé, elle s'empressa d'ajouter.

_Oh ! Excuses-moi. En tous cas, ravie de faire votre connaissance. Moi je suis . . . Emma Darwin.

Fin du chapitre 2. **Prochain chapitre: Emma Darwin.**

Merci aux personnes qui me lisent. Et svp laissez-moi un p'tit rewiew ca me ferai trop plaisir ^^

R A R :

Leenaren: Oo merci de m'avoir laissé un p'tit rewiew c'est trop sympas. Oui, elle peut battre ton Kai-chan tu verras pourquoi dans la suite. Ah oui ! et mé non Tyson n'a pas de problème avec les filles c'est juste que. . . . euh . . . voila koi !

Lyoo : Merci pour tes encouragements. Oui, oui c'est bien ma 1ère fic. C'est vrai que c'est super bon ? ^^ Ah té trop gentille. Je te fais de gros bisous en tout cas et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Dahu :  Coucou ! Oui c'est vrai que le chapitre  1 était court, c'été une sorte d'intro .T'as vu le 2 est un peu plus le long ? et le 3 aussi, t'kiete. Ils sont déjà pret mes chapitres.^^ . Toi qui voulait savoir comment était la fille ben la voilà ^^. Emma et Tyson ? Ca je ne puis te répondre ,dsl tu verras dans la suite. Oo mé nan tu peux continuer avec tes questions, si je peux y répondre je repondrai.^^ 

Esgarrouth : Salut à toi ! Non tes fics sont très bien je t'assure et je veux la suite. Sinan voilà la suite que tu voulais. Contente ? Gros bisous a toi aussi.


	3. Emma Darwin

Chapitre 3 : Emma Darwin

_Emma Darwin ??? s'exclamèrent l'ensemble des Bladebreakers surpris.

La jeune fille les dévisagea d'une expression étrange avec un certain air d'interrogation.

_On se serait déjà rencontrés autre part ?demanda t-elle d'une voix douce.

Ray s'empressa d'ajouter pour la rassurer :

_Non pas du tout. Mais . . . . tu . . . est ce que tu . . .

_Tu ne connaîtrais pas Mr Dickenson ? compléta alors Kai. C'est ce que Ray à voulu te dire.

Le visage d'Emma s'illumina et elle leur sourit en hochant la tête.

_Je vois à présent . . . vous êtes . . . enfin appartenez à son équipe n'est-ce pas ?

_Exact !

_Mais . . . Pourquoi vous a t'il parlé de moi ? questionna t-elle vaguement et toute pensive.

_Eh bien, avoua Max. pour tout te dire, on a l'intention de participer au Tournoi de Beyblade dans une semaine, mais on nous a apprit récemment qu'il vous fallait une cinquième personne . . .

_Vous n'êtes pas déjà cinq à ce que je vois ?

Elle disait cela en jetant un coup d'œil furtif vers Kenny. Ce dernier le remarqua et prit parole pour s'expliquer :

_Je ne suis pas un joueur. Je suis leur analyseur pour leurs statistiques.

_Ah ok !

Max reprit et poursuivit sur ce qu'il avait déjà commenc :

_Malheureusement aucun de nous ne connaît aucune personne pour intégrer l'équipe, alors Mr Dickenson est intervenue et nous a proposé toi.

_Etrange quand même, murmura t-elle d'une voix qui semblait s'adresser à elle-même.

_Qui est que qui est étrange ? interrogea Tyson.

Emma se retira de sa pensée et sursauta légèrement.

__Rien, excuse-moi. Je pensais à autre chose. Quand à votre demande je ne sais pas trop . . .

_Mais tu n'as pas d'équipe à ce que je vois ?

_Non.

_Alors pourquoi décliné l'offre ? Si tu es beybladeuse, tu as autant l'intention que nous d'y participer ?

La jeune fille blonde soupira. Et fit :

_Je vois . . . vous ne m'avez pas comprise. Je ne me suis pas inscrite au Tournoi. 

_Alors c'est l'occasion ou jamais, lui fit Ray.

Kai observa toujours la scène en silence. _// Décidément, cette fille est louche. Si elle joue au beyblade pourquoi de ne pas y participer ? //. _Il décida d'avoir le coeur net en se levant tandis que ses camarades furent surpris.

_Que dis–tu de rencontrer Mr Dickenson?

Elle leva ses yeux vert amende et les posa sur son regard. Elle semblait hésitante mais au dernier moment déclara :

_C'est d'accord !

_On y va maintenant ? proposa Max.

_Eh ai a . .. endez, bafouilla Tyson en machouillant son plat. Ai pas fini.

_Tyson !!!! fit l'ensemble des Bladebreakers sauf Kai, en soupirant.

_Mais j'y peux rien j'ai encore faim, protesta ce dernier.

            Emma et les autres éclatèrent de rires. Ils attendirent que Tyson finisse de manger et partirent à la suite.

~*~*~*~*~

_Mr Dickenson, hurla Tyson en bas de la grande bâtisse en agitant ses bras . Hou hou! Mr Dickenson!

Aucune réponse.

_Mr Dickenson! continua Tyson en faisant de grands gestes.

_Cesse de nous casser les oreilles, il n'est pas là tu vois pas? lui lança Kai d'une voix plus froide et agacée que jamais.

_ Il a raison, affirma Ray gentiment. Ne te fatigue pas tes forces, garde-les pour le tournoi. En attendant, Emma ça ne te dirais pas un match de beyblade contre l'un d'entre nous ?

            Emma s'apprêta à répondre mais Max plus rapide que jamais la coupa :

_Eh ! C'est une invitée . . .

_Ca j'avoue que Max raison, confirma Kenny. Ce n'est pas très sympas comme remerciement après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour vous aider.

            Ray était gêné, il n'avait dit cela que sur un simple hasard. Il pensait simplement que c'était le moment de voir sa manière de jouer et se détendre un peu avant l'arrivé de Mr Dickenson. _// Après tout Kenny a vu juste c'est moi qui voulut trop presser les choses.//_

_Non, intervint Kai à la plus grande surprise de ses camarades. Un match pour juger ses capacités comme prévu.

_Roh !!! Laisse tomber le truc d'hier soir, on est au présent.

            Kai regarda Tyson de ses yeux gris droit dans les yeux avec une expression froide.

_Je te signale que c'est toi Tyson qui a voulu faire le grand hier soir donc . . .

_C'est bon . . . mais je ne savais pas . . .

            Emma écoutait attentivement leur conversation. La tension semble monter, pensa t-elle. Il faut que je dise quelque chose. _// Si c'est un match qu'il veut, il aura, ce n'est pas la chose la plus compliquée au monde. //_

_Tyson ! dit-elle. Merci à toi mais ce n'est pas la peine. Un match ? Je ne suis pas contre.

_Désolé, c'est de ma faute c'est moi qui ai causé cela hier soir, si j'avais su plutôt . . . je . .

            Il ne finit pas sa phrase, ne trouvant plus les mots à dire et baissant sa casquette avec honte. //_Elle a été si gentille avec nous et moi comme d'habitude je dis toujours des mauvaises choses. J'aurai mieux fait de retourner ma langue dans ma bouche avant de parler. //_

_Non . . . une chose faite est une chose faite, lui déclara Emma d'une voix remplie de douceur. Je ne t'en veux pas, tu as eu raison, au contraire. J'aurai réagi de la même manière.

_Merci . . .

_Bref, on dispute le match où et je joue contre qui ?

_ A toi de décider, lui glissa Max.

            Elle les regarda tous un par un. //_Qui peux-je affronter ? Kai . . . j 'ai très envie mais . . . //_ Son expression prit une sûreté plus que jamais et annonça d'une voix tonique :

_Ray . . . Acceptes-tu d'être mon adversaire ?

_Bien sure ! Allons à l'arrière du jardin, il y a une énorme place.

_OK !

            Elles suivirent Ray et l'ensemble des Bladebreakers en contournant la maison. Le jardin était énorme, et semblait avoir la longueur et la largeur d'un demi-terrain de foot. Au fond, près d'une cabane en bois, était placé une table entourée de chaises en plastiques

_C'est joli votre demeure, déclara Emma vivement.

_A vrai dire, on l'a loué à un ami de Mr Dickenson, lui fit remarquer Max.

Tyson, Max, Kai et Kenny s'écartèrent de l'allée centrale pour laisser nos deux joueurs se mettre en place et en position de départ. Kenny, quand à lui, alluma Dizzy pour enregistrer les données de ces derniers et voir leurs capacités.

_Ray contre Emma c'est ça ? demanda Dizzy d'un ton agréable.

_Oui.

_Qu'est ce que c'est cela ?

            Emma plissa des yeux et observa Dizzy en une étrange façon. Kenny la rassura tout de suite.

_C'est Dizzy, mon ordinateur spectre.

_Tu vas enregistrées nos données ? s'exclama t'elle d'une voix étrangement hésitante.

_Hum, hum.

            Emma écarquilla grands se yeux verts et toucha sa poche, sans doute là ou se trouvait son spectre. //_Que vais je faire ? Je n'aime pas qu'on enregistre mon mode de jeu. Silverfire je compte sur toi pour être le plus discret possible afin qu'on ne copie pas ma technique. //_

Elle se mit en position de départ et plaça sa toupie verte sur son lanceur noir tout comme Ray.

_Vous êtes prêts pour le premier round ? fit Kenny.

_            //Driger, ne me déçoit pas je t'en prie. // _Ray, malgré une sympathie pour Emma avait une énorme envie de gagner.

_Oui, dirent les deux beybladeurs ensemble.

_3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . HYPER VITESSE !

_Driger à toi.

_Silverfire à toi !

            Les deux toupies décollèrent avec une rapidité incroyable, se retrouvant au centre du terrain. 

_Quelle rapidit !déclara Dizzy.

_Je ne te laisserais pas gagner, souffla Ray à Emma.

_Garde ta pitié pour toi ! Je n'en ai pas besoin, protesta celle-ci.

            La toupie d'Emma ralentit en vitesse sous les coups d'oeils de celle-ci apparemment ravi. Ray analysa son style de jeu et ordonna  Driger d'augmenter en puissance et suivit Silverfire de très près.

_Que fais-tu ? Si tu n'accélères pas, tu vas perdre !

            Emma lui fit un léger sourire.

_Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, c'est gentil. Fais comme tu le sens.

_ Très bien. Driger ! A toi! Sors maintenant! Et Attaque ! La Griffe du tigre !!

            Le merveilleux spectre de Ray se projeta de sa toupie et fonça sur son adversaire. Malgré cela cette dernière gardait toujours un sourire  lèvres.

_Excellent ! Silverfire, a toi maintenant et ne me déçoit pas !

            La toupie vert foncée esquiva Driger avec facilité. Ray ne s'attendait pas à ce coup, c'était d'habitude pratiquement  impossible de dériver ce coup-ci. A présent, il comprenait le sens des paroles de Mr Dickenson, il n'avait pas tort, elle était douée.

_Attaque maintenant !

            Silverfire fonça cette fois-ci  sur Driger et comme par un coup de baguette magique l'éjecta du terrain. Ray en resta bouche bée tout comme les autres membres des Bladebreakers. _//Comment a t-elle pu . . . ? C'est incroyable . . . sans faire appel à son spectre.//_

_Bravo Emma ! lui fit-il. Tu m'as surprise.

_T'es douée dis donc !

_Merci !

_Vous êtes prêts pour le second round ?

            Mais les applaudissements se firent au fond du jardin.avant que les deux joueurs ne puissent dire quoi que se soit. Emma, Kenny, Kai, Tyson, Max et Ray se retournèrent brusquement. Mr Dickenson se retrouva planter devant eux.

_Quel beau match à vous deux ! Je vois que vous avez fait la connaissance d'Emma avant le moment prévu.

_Bonjour Monsieur, fit tout le monde.

            Mr Dickenson s'approcha d'Emma et lui fit un gentil sourire.

_Comme cela faisait longtemps, tu as bien grandi depuis. Ton style de jeu est toujours aussi bon.

_Merci, répondit-elle heureuse

_Tu as donc accepté d'intégrer l'équipe à ce que je vois ?

_Je ne sais pas, j'attendais de vous voir avant. 

            Mr Dickenson hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif et d'une manière assez étrange puis déclara :

_C'est d'accord, puis il se retourna vers les Bladebreakers. Je vais vous laisser là cinq minutes. Avec Emma j'aimerai avoir une conversation privée à l'intérieur de la maison.

_Ok !

            Mr Dickenson se dirigea vers la maison en compagnie d'Emma. Kenny attendait que leurs ombres disparaissent avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour leur signaler un truc :

_Etrange style de jeu !

_De qui tu parles ? demanda Max qui n'avait pas capté.

            Mais ce fut Dizzy qui répondit :

_Emma. Je n'ai rien pu enregistrer sur son compte ! Une rapidité incroyable . . . Elle a un style très particulier.

_C'est vrai ! affirma Ray un peu déçu. C'est rare qu'on évite la griffe du tigre de Driger. Elle n'a pas sortie de spectre pour faire quoi que ce soit.

            Kai, silencieux comme toujours, avait  remarqué ce détail. _// Etrange . . . C'est une adversaire redoutable, je doute si j'aurai pu la battre.//_ Même s'il n'osait l'avouer, il était assez ravi de l'avoir peut-être dans l'équipe que comme adversaire.

            Pendant-ce temps-là, à l'intérieur de la maison :

_Sublime maison Mr Dickenson, dit Emma en s'appuyant sur un mur et touchant le piano noir en queue. Bref passons aux choses sérieuses.  Pourquoi m'avez-vous propos ?

            Elle plissa des sourcils en disant cela et lui lança un regard lourd de sens.

_Simplement que tu pourrais leur apporter des choses nouvelles.

_ Vous savez très bien qui je suis, répondit la jeune fille d'un sourire triste en penchant la tête légèrement en avant. Vous savez plus que qui d'autres à mon sujet. Je ne suis pas la meilleure personne pour eux. . .

_Tu te trompes . . . aurais tu simplement peur d'avoir une équipe et des amis ?

            Emma tressaillit légèrement sous cette question.

_Non, pas du tout . . . mais . . .

_Tyson, Max, Ray et Kenny attachent énormément d'importance à l'amitié même Kai s'ils ne le montrent pas. Le tournoi démarre dans une semaine, si tu n'acceptes pas ils seront disqualifiés.

            Emma soupira un grand coup et haussa les épaules puis déclara :

_Vous avez gagné, plaisanta t-elle. J'accepte. Mais il y a une question que j'aimerai vous poser.

_Je t'écoute.

_Que fais un Hiwatari ici ? Connaissant Voltaire cela me surprend.

_Pourquoi ne demanderais-tu pas à Kai directement ? En attendant préviens tes parents que tu te trouves ici.

            La jeune fille blonde qui s'apprêta à partir se retourna brusquement :

_De quoi parlez vous ? Mes parents sont morts, depuis huit ans déjà, vous le saviez. Je vis ici chez ma tante.

~*~*~*~*~

_Alors ? demanda Tyson  en voyant Emma sortir.

            Cette dernière leva le pouce et sourit.

_Ca marche !

_Cool! cria Max. Bienvenue chez les Bladebreakers.

Mot d'Elea :Voilà , Voilà encore un chapitre de finit. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je mérite un 

         rewiew ou pas ? . Merci de m'en mettre un à ceux qui me lisent ça me ferai trop plaisir

**Lyoo** :  Coucou ! Merci pour ta rewiew, c'est très sympas de ta part ! ^^. Oui, c'est vrai qu'Emma a l'air jolie ^^. C'est vrai que les BladeBreakers se sont fait passer pour des crétins la fois dernière lol. ^^. J'espère que mon chapitre 3 t'as plu . Dis t'as vu la rewiew que je t'ai laissé pour ta fic ?  Sinon dis moi tu as quel âge ? Moi j'ai 14 ans.

**Lead's** : Coucou Pakiza ! Je suis très ravi et flattée que tu viennes lire ma fic ! Ca me fait extrêmement plaisir. 9 sur 10 ? Oo c'est gentil. J'espère que tu liras mon chapitre 2 et celui-ci et qu'ils te plairont. Ah oui ! Je confirme les noms japonais sont compliqués.

**Dahu** : Salut à toi ! T'as vu celui-là est encore plus long ? Haha ^^. Voilà, toi qui voulais connaître Emma un peu plus t'es servie.  Tu la trouves comment ? Est-ce qu'il y aura du yaoi ? Malheureusement non pas pour le moment, c'est pas dans mes projets, mais je peux toujours y remédier.

**Heartwood** : Merci pour le commentaire ce trop gentil ! ^_^. Continue a me lire si t'as le temps !

**Aximili** : ^________^ Wow, j'suis trop happy que tu sois hyperheureuse . Non, non serieux, je plaisante pas. Toi qui me réclame le chapitre 3, le voici, le voilà enfin ! En tous cas, j'espère qu'il t'as plu.

**Etoile du soir** : Ouéééééééé enfin un rewiew de ta part (danse de joie !). C'est un honneur . . . de celle qui a le plus de rewiew dans cette catégorie ^^. J'sais pas trop quoi te dire vu que je te dis tout dans mes mails. ^_^. J'espere que tu continueras a me mettre des rewiews.

**Minky5 **: Merci ! tu me flattes, je rougis l ! D'où viens le nom d'Emma ? e le trouve joli simplement, ca fé pas référence a qui tu crois ).

**Kari55** : Oo merci pour ta rewiew ^^. Voilà le chapitre 3. Tu verras dans la suite si Kai aura des problèmes avec Emma. ). Allez Gros Bisous.

**Leen : **Bon retour de Londres ! merci pour ta rewiew, et toi je veux le chapitre 16, sinon j'vais faire grève , contre qui ça je sais pas . . ., déjà contre France 3 lol

**Prochain chapitre : Souvenirs.**


	4. Souvenirs

Chapitre 4 : Souvenirs 

Kai , Ray Tyson, Kenny et Emma s'installèrent dans la table au fin fond du jardin pour discuter. Ils avaient préféré rester à l'extérieur pour contempler le magnifique couché de soleil de la saison du printemps que de rentrer à l'intérieur et de crever de chaud sous cette terrible chaleur.

Les évènements depuis la veille s'étaient déroulés si rapidement qu'aucun n'avaient échappés à l'ensemble des BladeBreakers. Tout d'abord l'annonce d'un nouveau membre dans l'équipe, ensuite aujourd'hui la fameuse rencontre avec Emma Darwin, une belle jeune fille blonde aux yeux verts, très douée au beyblade.

Dis Emma, de quelle origine es-tu ? demanda curieusement Tyson. Tu es anglaise non ?

C'est vrai, tous n'avaient qu'une envie c'était de la découvrir un peu plus, car depuis son arrivée la jeune fille n'avait nullement parler sur son sujet. Elle rit et déclara :

Anglaise ? Non pas du tout. Je suis mi-russe mi-australienne, et vous ?

Japonais pour moi et Kenny.

Chinois.

Américain

Russe et Japonais, termina Kai assez froidement.

Il n'aimait guère que l'on ne lui pose des questions sur son compte et encore moins sur lui, ni son passé. Il préférait garder toutes ces choses sous silence..

Tu habites ici, avec tes parents ? poursuivit Max avec son petit interrogatoire.

Emma en entendant cette question fut plongée soudainement dans une expression de mélancolie. Son regard paraissait à présent triste et ses yeux verts amendes regardèrent Max fixement avant d'y répondre.

Ma mère est morte, il y a huit ans de cela quand j'étais âgée de six ans, bredouilla t-elle d'une voix tremblotante. Concernant mon père . . . lui . . aussi.

**Flash-Back :**

Une petite fille aux longs cheveux blonds ondulés jusqu'aux hanches se tenait droite devant une immense porte grise. La pièce où elle se trouvait était grande et seul un lustre accroché au plafond l'éclairait. Cela semblait-être une sorte de hall d'entrée. A l'arrière de cette porte, elle entendait des voix familières. Elle se pencha en avant pour tendre son oreille le plus près possible pour écouter à travers. Grâce aux minuscules trou de la serrure, elle put apercevoir ce qui se passait.

Il n'y a plus rien à faire . . . , déclara un vieil homme.

I . . . Irina ! sanglota la voix d'une femme pleurante debout. Non . . . tu ne peux pas faire cela. . . Pense à ta fille ! Docteur, je vous en prie faites quelque chose je sais que vous le pouviez !

La femme secoua pleinement le docteur avec des larmes qui ne cessèrent de ruisseler sur le paquet froid de la chambre.

Calme-toi Virginia ! Reprends tes esprits, je t'en prie. Ce n'est pas ses larmes qui vont faire revenir ta . . . chère sœur.

Des pleurs étouffés se firent entendre, la dame nommée Virginia venait de se prostrée contre le mur sombre, les épaules secouées de sanglots sur un vieux tapis poussiéreux.. Etendu sur un lit derrière elle, éclairé par un rayon de lune, il y avait un corps. Un corps mort, de toute évidence par la pâleur de sa peau. Celui d'une femme aux magnifiques cheveux blonds qui encadrait délicatement son tendre visage , fermant les yeux et trempés.

Maman, murmura la fillette dont quelques larmes roulaient le long des joues.

Elle donnait un coup sur la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit comme par un coup de baguette magique. Elle se précipita en courant sur la victime et la secoua violemment tout en vidant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Maman ! Maman !Maman ! cria t-elle en appelant à tout rompre.

Arrête ! lui ordonna Virginia qui s'était relevé sans force et la regarda d'un air plus triste que jamais, dont les yeux bleus étaient rougis par les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler.

Elle s'approcha de la petite et lui posa une main sur son épaule. Cette dernière s'agenouillant , s'agrippa à la manche de la robe de sa tante, leva ses yeux verts amendes d'un air suppliant et fit :

Tata . . . Dis moi que maman est juste endormie . . . Dis-le moi je t'en prie.

Virginia ne lui répondit pas. Pâle comme une morte elle se contenta de fermés les yeux pour contenir ses sanglots. La fillette voyant qu'elle ne voulait répondre, se rendit à genoux vers son oncle et lui reposa la même question à nouveau. Il soupira un grand coup et dit :

Virginia . . . Pour l'amour du ciel , je t'en prie ! Dis à cette enfant la vérit !

La du -dite se rapprocha de la petite aux cheveux blonds , la releva et la serra fortement dans ses bras puis l'approcha du corps de sa mère.

Irina . . . ta . . . mè . . . mère est . . . décédée, prononça t-elle avec difficulté. Je suis désolée.

La jeune fille de six ans , prit par le grand choc ne bougea pas. Plus aucune rafales de larmes ne sortaient d'elle. Livide, elle n'effectua aucun gestes. Ses yeux verts amendes semblaient à présent loin, comme emportés sur une autre planète. Elle resta un long instant ainsi sous le silence des personnes présente dans la chambre. Sentant ses forces la quitter, et ses lourdes paupières s'écrouler , elle ferma les yeux et s'évanouit sous les cris effarés de sa tante.

Emma ! hurlèrent l'ensemble des personnes présente en se précipitant tous pour la saisir de sa chute.

Je suis désolé, fit Max gêné.

Ce n'est pas de ta faute, lui répondit Emma en lui adressant un sourire forcé. Et pour revenir à ta question je vis ici avec l'une de mes tantes. Et vous ?

Ce fut Tyson qui lui répondit :

Je vis avec mon grand-père au Japon dans un manoir. Mes parents ont disparu soudainement. Ils étaient archéologues à la recherche des objets contenant des spectres dans le monde.

Emma plissa légèrement des yeux et semblait réfléchir.

**Flash- Back**

Au revoir mon chéri adoré, adressa une femme au longs cheveux bleus qui lui tombaient sur les épaules à son fils

Le petit garçon de quatre ans à la casquette bleus embrassa ses deux parents très fortement.

Papa, maman, veut pas que vous partiez !

Ne t'en fais pas mon trésor, on reviendra très vite je te le promets, rassura son père, un grand homme aux cheveux bleus foncés. Dans une semaine nous serions de retour, tu verras c'est très rapide . . .

Et puis tu ne sera pas seul, il y a ton grand-père qui veillera sur toi.

Oui, affirma ce dernier d'un sourire chaleureux. En posant une main sur l'épaule du petit.

Monsieur, Madame Granger, il faut partir cria un homme aux volant d'un avion. On doit décoller , il n'y a plus de temps à perdre.

Oui, oui, on arrive !

Monsieur Granger se retourna vers son fils et lui murmura :

Prends bien soin de toi mon enfant, je t'aime.

Le couple Granger enlacèrent à nouveau fils unique et montèrent dans l'avion en se retournant une dernière fois pour lui adresser un tendre sourire.

Le petit garçon regarda au loin en compagnie de son grand-père l'avion s'envoler en serrant très fort son ours en peluche près de lui.

C'était la seule image que Tyson gardait gravé dans sa mémoire de ses parents, ce sourire si tendre. . .

Une semaine plus tard, on apprit dans les informations, la mystérieuse disparition du célèbre couple Granger dans une expédition.

L'avion de retour ne revint jamais, plus aucune nouvelle.

Tu sais, tu peux toujours garder espoir Tyson, lui rassura gentiment Emma. Rien n'est jamais perdu.

Le garçon baissa sa casquette sous un léger sourire . Décidément cette fille pouvait croire à tant de chose merveilleuse.

Max, voyant le silence qui régnait décida de poursuivre avec sa petite histoire à lui. C'était la première fois qu'il sentait le courage de la dire à pleine voix.

Moi, mon père et ma mère se sont séparés. IL n'y a pas longtemps de cela. D'ailleurs c'est à cause de cela que j'ai commencé à jouer au beyblade. Mon père est un marchand d'objet de beyblade et ma mère . . . une scientifique. Elle fait des recherches sur des nouveaux spécimen de spectres dans un centre en Amérique. Elle est partie un matin comme ça, sans dispute sans rien.

**Flash- Back**

Max sortait de sa chambre en direction de la salle à manger lorsqu'il vit son père , assis les bras croisés sur une chaise , la tête enfouit dans ses bras. Une lettre au papier blanc glacé était ouverte près de lui. Le jeune garçon fut inquiet par l'étrange l'attitude de son père.

Pa . . . Papa ? Tout. . . tout va bien ? Où est maman ?

L'homme ne lui donna aucun signe de réponse mais lui tendit une enveloppe d'une main tremblotante où son nom avait été marquer à l'encre noire Il reconnut l'écriture de sa mère . Max la déchira en vitesse et la lut rapidement.

_« Mon cher Max_

_Combien de fois devrais-je te dire pardon ? Je ne le sais._

_Je n'ai pas eu le courage de vous( ton père et toi) l'avouer_

_Mais j'ai choisi un autre chemin._

_Laissant là une vie bien marquée et un verre à moitié remplie._

_Malgré cela, je sais à quel point nous étions heureux, à nous trois._

_Mardi dernier, le professeur Stravinsky m'a faite une faveur_

_J'ai bien hésité et réfléchi, mon cœur était déchir_

_Mais, je ne pouvais refuser, c'était un le plus haut poste, celui dont je rêvais depuis toujours._

_Je sais à quel point tu dois m'en vouloir, me haïr. . ._

_Mais essaye de me comprendre . . ._

_La raison est passé au-dessus des sentiments_

_Te voyant sourire et t'amuser avec ton père_

_Hier, j'ai pensé que c'était le bon moment_

_Je ne sais à quel point te demander pardon, mon fils._

_Sache que je t'aime de tout mon cœur._

_Judy_

_Ps : L'adresse du centre que je travaille se trouve dans l'autre enveloppe de ton père dans l'espoir de e revoir un jour. »_

La lettre glissa de la maison de Max lorsqu'il finit la lecture Même s'il en voulait à sa mère un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Maman, on se reverra, et ce jour-là je deviendrai un grand beybladeur. Je te le promets.

Je l'ai revu depuis, fit Max à Emma vu qu'elle n'avait pas participé au tournoi en Amérique. On a même gagné contre son équipe.

C'est cool !

Vint le tour de Ray . Celui –ci soupira un grand coup et prit la parole. Contrairement aux autres , il trouvait son histoire la moins intéressante.

J'ai été orphelin depuis ma naissance. Ce sont les parents de Lee, un ami qui m'a recueilli et voilà.

C'était normalement le tour de Kai, mais il resta muet sans rien dire. Même lui ne connaissait pas grand-chose de son sombre passé. La seule chose dont il se souvenait ,c'était qu'un jour il s'était réveillé sur un lit à l'abbaye couvert de blessure. Seul son grand-père veillait à ses coté et l'avait annoncé la mort de ses parents dans un tragique accident de voiture . . .

Voulant éviter la conversation, il se leva et partit sous les regards surpris de ses coéquipiers.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Emma curieusement.

Hum . . . Kai n'a pas eu un passé facile, il n'aime pas parler de lui.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et fit :

Moi non plus je n'aime pas trop parler du passsé.

Ding dong ! Ding dong ! clochait le Big Ben pour indiquer qu'il était six heures.

Oh, il est six heures ! Je dois partir, ma tante m'attends à la maison.

A demain alors ?

Demain, Tyson ? Oh zut ! fit-elle d'un air désolé. J'ai oublié de vous prévenir que je serai absente pendant deux journées entières.

Ray, Kenny, Max et Tyson restèrent sans voix. Comment allait-il faire pour s'entraîner ? Il ne leur resterait plus que trois journées d'entraînement avant le début du tournoi. Voyant leur expression horrifiée, elle s'empressa d'ajouter.

Ne vous inquiétez pas je m'entraînerai entre-temps. Et puis si je perds un match vous avez le droit de porter toute faute à mon compte, plaisanta t-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil.

Ok !

Elle s'apprêta à partir mais se retourna brusquement :

J'ai oublié de vous dire une chose. Ca vous dirai jeudi soir une ballade nocturne dans un saloon de Beyblade ?

Qu'est ce que cela ? questionna Ray.

Une sorte de bar où on peut faire des matchs de beyblade sur des rings. On peut trouver aussi des accessoires, un peu de tout quoi ! Avec chance, on peut rencontrer d'autres joueurs participant au Tournoi.

Eh ! C'est pas mal. Ca date que Dragoon ait envie de se dégourdir les pattes.

Et Draciel aussi, ajouta Max.

Alors ça marche ! Rendez-vous jeudi soir à 8h, je viens vous chercher. A. Et dîtes au revoir à Monsieur Dickenson de ma part.

Ok !A jeudi.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la grande maison en passant devant Kai qui s'était réfugié là-bas solitairement. Avant de quitter la grande demeure, elle retourna et lança un vague regard en direction de celui-ci. _Il ne ressemble pas du tout physiquement à Voltaire mais il est aussi froid et distinct que cet homme. _

Fi**n du chapitre 4**

**_Prochain chapitre : Mauvaise rencontre de rue_**

**Mot de l'auteur** : Saluttttttttt tout le monde ! Waouh ! Désolée pour le gros retard. Mon ordi a eu des problèmes ces derniers temps, mais faut pas croire que j'ai abandonné ma fic pour autant. Ce chapitre j'lai écrit y'a tres longtemps. En ce moment j'suis au chapitre 14. Alors jusqu'à la ca continue du moins . . .Lol ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous continurez à me lire. Gros Bisous à tout le monde. Et laissez-moi une review please !!

( a croire que je joue les clochardes !!!)

Elea X x x

**Lyoo** : Coucou toi ! Ca fait longtemps que je t'ai pas vu sur msn dis donc ?! Tu viens plus sur msn ? =(. Ah mais nan, j'suis bête, j'ai changé d'adresse. MA nouvelle adresse c'est : Voilà, rajoute moi dans ta liste please. ' J'espere que les vacances se passent bien pour toi. TU m'as dit la dernière fois que tu me mettais 10/10 ?! J'suis trop flattée, mais c'est pas un peu beaucoup ?! Ma fic, n'est pas parfaite tu sais . . .Merci, en tout cas.

**Aximili **: Salut !!!!!!! Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne sait pas parler sur msn ! Avc mon pc ki a beugué et tout pas étonnant. Merci pour tes 2 reviews pour le chapitre 3, c'est tres encourageant. . . .Gros Bisous à toi !!

**Dahu mod'voyante : **Salut !!!!!!!!! Ca va ? Tu sais que tu m'as fait bien rires la dernière fois avec ton hypothèse, en disant qu'Emma était la sœur de Kai et qu'ils tomberaient amoureux l'un de l'autre ?! Tiens, je vais te dire un secret, mais chut hein ? Lol ! T'as tout deviné mes plans . . .Nan j'déconne, c'est pas ca. Mas tu peux toujours proposer des théories, ca se voit tu vas tomber bon. Mais juste une chose, j'suis partie chercher loin aussi.

**Etoile du Soir :** Kikouuuuuuuuuuuuu !!! En force t'as vu ? Je te fais pas trop mal aux oreilles j'espere ? Sinon j'arrete. Enfin voilà le chapitre. Mais toi tu connais la suite chanceuse. =p. D'ailleurs faut que je te passe la suite, si mon pc veut bien te le transmettre. Comme ca tu deviens hystérique en attendant mes mails ? Et moi alors ! t'as cru quoi ? Gros Bisous sinon !!!! T'as vu je t'ai laissé une review a ton dernier chapitre mis en ligne ?

**Leen **: Voilà j'suis de retour t'as vu ? Je t'ai pas trop manqu ?! '. Eh j'ai pas plus de review que toi ! En plus ca veut rien dire . . . .T'as un sacré talent toi !!!! T'écris trop bien, alors doute pas.

__


	5. Mauvaise rencontre de rue

Chapitre 5 : Mauvaise rencontre de rue

-Salut ! fit Emma aux Blade Breakers après avoir arpenté les rues de Londres pour rejoindre leur demeure.

La jeune fille était vêtue d'un pantalon large et d'un haut noir où un motif d'ange pailleté était dessiné dessus , d'un style un peu gothique. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient tressés laissant tomber des mèches un peu partout. Un collier au pendentif de demi-lune entourait son cou.

-Vous êtes prêts ?

-Plus que jamais, lui répondit Ray sur un ton assurant.

Il s'était remis depuis sa défaite contre elle, mais des questions trottinaient encore dans sa tête. Cependant, il préférait les lui poser à un autre moment.

-J'suis arrivée un peu tôt non ? Ca vous gênerait si on passait par le square ?

-Pourquoi faire ?demanda Tyson étonné.

-Admirer le parc !

Voyant l'expression horrifiée de Tyson , elle se rattrapa en le rassurant.

-Non, ne plaisantais, bien sûr. C'est juste que, c'est meilleur que de passer dans les vieilles rues grisâtres de Londres, vous ne croyez pas ?

-Euh si, puisque tu le dis, affirma Max en haussant les épaules. Pour moi ça m'est égal. A toi de mener le chemin, et nous te suivons.

-Ok ! Ben passons par le square. En y parlant, j'y passe souvent là-bas, le soir quand j'ai envie de m'y retrouver seule pour prendre de l'air.

-Le soir ? répéta Ray perplexe. Tu n'as pas peur de te faire attaquer ?

Emma le fixa et un sourire coquin se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? C'est gentil de ta part.

Cette question mit soudainement le beybladeur chinois mal à l'aise et il rougit.

-C'est-à-dire que. . . , balbutia t-il avec difficulté par Emma qui le troublait.

Voyant sa gêne, la jeune fille sourit et poursuivit.

-Etre attaquée . . . c'est une blague j'espère ? Je sais très bien me défendre toute seule.

Au fait . . .

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil autour des Bladebreakers étrangement. Kai planté là, se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien chercher. Ils n'avaient pourtant pas de trésor à cacher.

-Où est Kenny ? Je ne le vois nulle part.

_Ah ! C'était donc lui qu'elle cherchait. Si c'était cela rien de grave alors., pensa Kai._

-Il a préféré rester à la maison, lui répondit Tyson. Il nous prépare actuellement un planning pour l'entraînement de demain. Sinon, il fait des recherches sur les différents adversaires qu'on aurait déjà affrontés et qu'on devrait sans doute revoir au Tournoi.

-Ah ! D'accord.

-Désolé de vous interrompre . . . mais ne devrions-nous pas partir ? fit Kai froidement. On ne va pas passer midi à quatorze heures ici ?

-Hum . . . C'est vrai.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le square était magnifique, de nombreuses pelouses d'herbes avaient été installées, notamment des jeux pour enfants comme des toboggans ou bien des bancs autour d'un petit ruisseau qui reflétait l'image des arbres et des personnes présentes, dans l'eau.

-Cet endroit est fabuleux ! Il pourrait bien être en concurrence avec le plus célèbre parc en Chine où il y a des Lotus, des nénuphars.

-En Chine ? Non, je ne crois pas. La Chine est un des plus beaux endroits du monde, déclara Emma en levant la tête en haut pour contempler le ciel. La lune est magnifique ce soir. Les astres nous disent plein de choses. Vous savez pourquoi il existe des soirs où la lune est noire ?

-Non. Pourquoi ? questionna Max intéressé.

Emma connaissait très bien cette légende grecque. Une histoire d'amour entre la belle Sélène, déesse de la lune et Endymion, un simple mortel. Sachant que cette histoire était mélancolique, elle la prit sur un ton triste et commença le récit.

-« _Nos lointains ancêtres grecs pensaient que la déesse Sélène portait chaque nuit la lune à travers les cieux. Inlassablement, elle partait à la suite de son frère Hélios,le soleil et s'emparait de ses rayons incandescents pour les renvoyer vers les hommes. Une nuit, au cours de son périple, elle aperçut Endymion, assoupi au creux des collines. Fascinée par le jeune berger, elle en tomba amoureuse. Nuit après nuit, elle admirait sa beauté, et son amour pour lui grandissait. A tel point qu'un soir, elle abandonna la lune entre la terre et le soleil pour s'allonger dans les champs verdoyants auprès de lui._

_Trois nuits s'écoulèrent, et la lune demeura obstinément obscure, incapable de réfléchir la lumière du soleil. Les gens, en ce temps-là, craignaient la lune noire, celle que l'on nomme aujourd'hui la « nouvelle lune ». Ils disaient qu'elle apportait la mort et libérait les forces du mal pour les laisser vagabonder dans la noirceur de la nuit. Zeus, le dieu des dieux, entra dans une rage folle lorsqu'il vit le monde ainsi plongé dans l'obscurité, et, pour se venger de Sélène, condamna Endymion à un sommeil éternel._

_Sélène retourna à son poste et transporta la lune à travers le ciel nocturne, mais son amour pour Endymion était trop intense si bien qu'elle le cacha au fond d'une grotte. Depuis, à chaque cycle lunaire, trois nuits durant, Sélène quitte la lune pour rendre visite à son amant endormi et le couvrir de baisers argentés. Et Endymion, dans son sommeil, rêve qu'il enlace la lune. Il a donné à Sélène une multitude d'enfants pour veiller sur la nuit. Des filles belles et puissantes comme leur mère, humaines et mortelles comme leur père. »_

-Cette histoire est triste et en même temps belle, fit Tyson admiratif. Pauvre Sélène . . .

-Tu ne sais pas ce qui se passerait si elle réussissait à réveiller son amant du sommeil éternel ?

Emma répondit à Ray.

-Je ne le sais pas, mais je me demande bien ce qui pourrait se produire. Certains anciens racontent, que, si Sélène parvenait à réveiller Endymion, elle demeurerait introuvable pendant des mois. Cela dérèglerait le cycle des marées et provoquerait de monstrueux changements climatiques.

Kai, malgré son silence trouvait cette légende belle, mais quelque chose le tracassait, il semblait avoir entendu du bruit quelque part, non-loin d'eux et aperçut des ombres qui les espionnait.

-Et . . ., commença Tyson mais il fut rapidement coupée par Kai.

-Chut !

Ray remarqua l'étrange attitude de Kai, voyant son inquiétude, il lui murmura :

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-On nous espionne.

-Depuis taleur même, rajouta en chuchotant Emma. J'avais senti leur présence, mais faites comme si tout allait. . .

-QUOI ? ON NOUS OBERVE ? répéta Tyson fortement en jetant un coup d'œil n'importe où.

Max lui écrasa le pied, pour lui faire signe de se taire.

-C'est malin maintenant, ils nous ont repéré, fit Kai sur un ton plus glacé que jamais.

Il n'avait pas tort, les personnes qui se cachaient derrière la haie firent leur apparition. C'était un groupe composé de deux filles : l'une aux cheveux roux qui lui tombaient sur les épaules et l'autre brune à la coupe carré court et trois garçons : un brun aux airs supérieurs, le second grand aux cheveux bleus et le dernier aux cheveux verts et l'air grognon.

Ils sembleraient qu'ils soient des beybladeurs et la jeune fille rousse paraissaient être leur capitaine, vu qu'elle prenait les devants.

-Vous êtes doués, adressa t-elle aux Bladebreakers. Vous nous avez repérés. Bravo !

-Vous êtes des beybladeurs n'est-ce pas ?

-Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire ?

-Hum . . ., réfléchissait-elle en souriant à Kai. T'es mignon toi, tu sais ? Ce que je veux, mon mignon, c'est un match. Votre équipe contre la nôtre, ça vous tente ?. Au fait, j'ai oublié de me présenter. Je suis Ariane, capitaine de l'équipe des ThundersBlader. Et voici, Hannah, Gregor, Rick et Bertand. Allez, un p'tit match, ça ne vous ferait pas de mal , hein ?

-Non merci ! refusa catégoriquement Tyson.

En temps normal, il aurait accepté sans soucis, mais ce soir-là, il avait une envie folle de se rendre au saloon.

-Je ne t'ai pas sonné les cloches morveux ! répliqua Ariane apparemment contrariée. De toute manière, j'en suis sûre que tu ne fais pas le poids contre mon spectre, alors il vaut mieux laisser jouer les grands.

-Trop, c'est trop ! s'emporta Tyson .Tu vas goûter aux attaques de Dragoon.

Il s'empara de son lanceur de toupie, mit Dragoon dessus et s'apprêta à l'envoyer sous le sourire ravi d'Ariane qui s'était préparée, mais Emma le stoppa net en positionnant un bras devant Tyson pour qu'il ne puisse démarrer le jeu.

-Non, ne joue pas !Tu ne vois pas que c'est de la pure provocation ? Si tu joues dans cet état tu vas vite perdre, crois-moi.

-Eh ! Mais de quoi tu te mêles, toi ? protesta Ariane dont les cheveux roux ébouriffés volaient aux vents. C'est un match entre lui et moi !

-Ariane, souffla l'un de ses camarades qui se nommait Bertrand, perché sur un arbre. Laisse-tomber, tu ne vois pas qu'ils veulent pas se battre ? C'est pas marrant . . .

-Oh toi Ber, tais-toi ! D'ailleurs . . .

Soudainement, elle fixa Emma étrangement sans ciller des cils.

-T'as un air familier . . . Tu ne serais pas Emma par hasard ?

-Tu la connais ? demanda d'une voix grave Hannah en fronçant légèrement des sourcils.

Ariane ne lui répondit pas mais ne quitta toujours pas Emma des yeux attendant la réponse de celle-ci.

-Que veux-tu à « Emma » ?

-C'est toi ou pas ? REPONDS ! hurla la rouquine.

Emma hocha la tête furtivement.

-HAHAHA ! rit Ariane. Je m'en doutais aussi. Ses cheveux blonds, je les reconnaîtrais n'importe où. Je ne les oublierai jamais !

_Se seront-elles déjà vues dans le passé ?_se demanda Ray furtivement en écoutant leur conversation.

-On se serait déjà rencontrées ?

-Exact ! Mes cheveux roux ne te disent rien ?

-Tu ne m'éclaires pas plus que ça ! Je ne vois pas.

-Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire . . . Il y a trois ans de cela, tu t'es battu contre mon frère Fabien. Ce jour-là tu as nuit à tous ses rêves. JE T'EN VEUX ! A CAUSE DE TOI IL NE PEUT PLUS JAMAIS JOUER ? TU COMPRENDS ?

-Je . . .suis désolée, je ne m'en souviens vraiment plus, dit Emma profondément émue.

-Tu es vraiment orgueilleuse . . .,fit Ariane les yeux rougis de haine et de colère. Je veux un match maintenant.

-Encore désolée, mais je ne puis te l'accorder . . .

-Mais. . .

-Laisse-moi terminer. Vous avez l'air d'une sacrée équipe, redoutable, je ne doute pas que vous fassiez partie du Tournoi.

Ariane éclata de rire ; un rire forcé et jaune.

-Tu es intelligente. Ca m'étonne . . .La plupart des blondes sont . . .

-Ne me sors pas des blagues inutiles, répliqua Emma en lui lançant un regard noir. Le Tournoi a lieu dans une semaine, que dirais-tu de faire un match là-bas devant un grand public ? Toi qui cherches à m'humilier si je perds, tu seras satisfaite non ?

-Je dois admettre que tu n'as pas tort. Ca marche. C'est quoi le nom de votre équipe ?

-Les BladeBreakers, dit Max.

Ariane hocha la tête, puis siffla à ses camarades.

-Venez, on se tire ! Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici !

-Ok ! Chef !

En passant devant Kai, elle lui souffla :

-Un conseil : Tu ferais mieux de te méfier de certaines de tes fréquentations.

En partant, elle ne put s'empêcher de se retourner et de lancer un clin d'œil à Kai.

Ce dernier fronça des sourcils._Que pouvait signifier sa phrase « Méfie-toi de tes fréquentations » ? Parlait-elle d'Emma ? Et puis, il semblerait qu'elle la connaisse dans le passé . . ._

-Eh ben dis donc ! Chapeau cette fille !

-T'as raison Ray mais dommage qu'elle n'ait pas choisi le bon garçon, n'est-ce pas Kai ?

-Elle ne m'intéresse pas . . .

-Dommage, ma foi, elle était plutôt mignonne, le taquina Max.

-Je te signale que cette « fille » est notre « ennemie ».

-Oh ça va Kai !Je plaisantais c'est tout.

Tyson, de son côté, tapa un grand coup de pied au sol et hurla :

-Grrrrr ! Cette fille va me le payer. J'suis pas un morveux !

-Tu régleras son compte au tournoi, lui dit Emma . En attendant j'crois qu'on ferait mieux de filer.

Emma s'apprêta à partir mais Kai l'arrêta net en lui saisissant le bras.

-Ne cherche pas à faire l'innocente. Qui est Ariane ?

Elle se dégagea vivement en répliquant :

-J'ai dit que je ne la connaissais pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous nierais la vérité !

-. . .

_Cette fille est décidément trop bizarre, elle cache quelque chose c'est certain, mais je finirai bien pas le découvrir._Kai n'insista pas davantage.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le saloon de beyblade était gigantesque. Au premier étage des objets étaient en vente un peu partout. Un escalier menait au second étage et une flèche indiquait « rings de combats ». Au sous-sol, il y avait notamment un bar pour se détendre et bavarder. A leur entrée, une personne leur fonça droit dessus et s'écria :

-Ray ! Comme cela fait plaisir de te voir !

Voilà!!! C'est fini pour ce chapitre. Rendez-vous au chapitre 6!! J'espère qu'il vous a plu! Encore désolée pour le retard que j'ai mis pour uploader. Ne m'en voulez pas trop, c'est à cause de mon foutu pc.

**Leen:** Coucou toi! Ma 1ère revieweuse pour mon chapitre 4!!!!!! . Toujours en 1ère toi, à croire que tu vas toute la journée sur le site. J'ai tort? LOl!! Mais oui! J'suis vivante!!! Et je suis de retour même si j'suis lente pour uploader.

Alors, c'était comment les grottes que t'as visité? Pas trop ennuyeuses?

Allez, je te fais de gros bisous moi!

**Etoile du Soir:** Saluttt!!!!!! Oui,oui je continue t'en fais pas. Si tu fais un meurtre, tu pourras pas avoir la suite na!!! =P. En plus, tu les as en avant-première, alors te plains pas . . . Tu sais quoi? apres Disney, je t'adore encore plus! C'était trop bien hein?!!! En tou cas, j'ai passé une superbe journée moi!!!

**Kimiko06:** Coucou toi!! Wow! j'ai une nouvelle lectrice, j'suis trop contente!!! Oui, oui j'essaierai de mettre vite mes chapitres! Enfin . . .cal depand du rythme que je mets pour écrire ceux sur feuille. Mais là ca va en ce moment, j'en suis en 15, et ils sont dans mon pc!!! Bon, je crois que je te raconte toute ma vie là . . .Désolée. '.

Allez gros bisous!!!

**Sousou:** Ah 1èrement, désolée si j'ai pas pu te répondre par mail. Si c'est comme ça pendant une semaine, dis toi que mon pc a planté, oki? Je réponds toujours moi!!! POur me faire pardonner, je t'offrirai 3 chapitres en avant -première, ca te vas?!!

J'avoue que le chapitre 4 est triste . . .Y'en a d'autre de pire encore, je t'assure, par exemple le . . .Ah nan, je dis rien, tu verras. __

**Dahu: **Merci d'être contente que je sois relà. ' C'est pas grave que t'avais pas vu mon chapitre, je t'en veux pas . . .En plus, tu l'as quand même vu finalement alors . . .En plus, j'ai droit a une review!!! Tu sais quoi?! Je suis toujours mdrr, apres tes prédictions . . .Alors nan, Emma ne tombe pas enceinte. Elle n'est pas la soeur de Kai, et ne meurt pas!!! En fait, j'vais te dire un truc, toi qui as fait tant de prédictions . . .mais chut hein?! Lol! J'suis bête si je laisse ca ici certains pourront lire, mais c'est pas grave. Eh bien . . .Emma n'a aucun rapport avec Kai.!!!

Quand a savoir pourquoi elle connaît Voltaire, rendez-vous au chapitre 8, y'a la réponse.

Tu peux toujours continuer de deviner. . .. Personne n'a encore trouvé. Lol!!! J'suis partie chercher loin a vrai dire . . .

**Aximili**: Plus ta review, ca me fait 27. Ouééééééééé!!! J'suis contente, c'est pas si mal que ca pour 4 chapitres quand même. Ah bon, tu ne voyais pas leur passé comme ça?! Lol! Kai, s'il déprime? Euh Nan . . .pas vraiment, c'est juste qu'il est très solitaire, il aime pas trop resté avec les autres. Oh t'kiète mon histoire va avoir une fin, et tu sauras la fin . . .En tout cas merci pour tout!

Bon, allez gros bisous à vous tous. Je vais vous laisser.


	6. Une leçon pour Tyson

Chapitre 6 : Une leçon pour Tyson

La jeune fille n'était autre que Mariah. Elle courut en direction des Bladebreakers en laissant voler ses magnifiques cheveux roses à l'air. Elle sauta au cou de Ray lorsqu'elle fut près de lui. Le garçon rougissait légèrement en présence de ses amis. Heureusement que Mariah se dégagea assez rapidement. Il était content de la revoir, c'était sûr ! Celle-ci lui sourit tendrement.

-Mariah ! Quelle bonne surprise de te voir ici !

-Ben . . . c'est normal non ? Les White Tiggers participent au Tournoi, tu ne l'aurais quand même pas oublier, hein ?

Elle prit une expression de désappointée.

-Mais non, t'en fais pas, lui rassura Ray. C'est juste que de vous voir traîner dans cet endroit m'a paru bizarre.

-On est venu visiter c'est tout ! Au fait, salut vous autres ! adressa t-elle aux BladeBreakers.

Elle balaya son regard puis le posa instantanément sur Emma et plissa de la bouche.

-Qui est-ce ? maugréa t-elle à Ray comme-ci ce dernier lui cachait quelque chose.

-Ah oui ! Je te présente Emma. C'est notre cinquième membre de l'équipe.

-Salut, fit Mariah souriante.

-Et Emma, voici Mariah. Elle fait partie de l'équipe des White Tiggers. C'est une très ancienne amie à moi.

En entendant ces mots, le sourire chaleureux de Mariah s'effaça aussitôt. Elle aurait tant aimé être plus pour Ray, plus qu'une simple amie. Mais comprendra t-il un jour enfin ce qu'elle ressent au plus profond d'elle-même vis-à-vis de lui ?

-Eh ! les BladeBreakers vous êtes cuits cette fois-ci ! On ne vous laissera pas gagner ! déclara t-elle d'un ton plaisantant en tirant la langue ! La coupe sera gravée à notre nom. On s'est bien entraîné.

-C'est ce qu'on verra ! répliqua Tyson grimaçant.

-Je ne vois pas Lee, Kevin et Gary. Où sont-ils ?

Ray cherchait du regard ses anciens camarades.

-Là-bas, répondit Mariah en montrant du doigt le bar. Vous venez ?

-Ok !

-Lee et les autres se feront un plaisir de vous voir. On parlait justement de vous , les célèbres « Bladebreakers ».

-Ray ! s'écria Lee surpris. Wow! Je suis heureux de te voir ici ! En plus en compagnie de Tyson, Max, Kai et . . .

Il lança un vague regard sur Emma.

-Et Emma ! s'empressa d'ajouter Ray. C'est la toute dernière a avoir rejoint notre équipe.

-Enchanté, fit Lee en souriant. Je m'appelle Lee, je suis le capitaine de l'équipe des White Tiggers .

-Moi c'est Kevin ! ajouta celui-ci en terminant de boire son jus d'orange.

-Et moi, Gary !

-Ravi de vous connaître ! fit Emma. Comme Ray vous l'a si bien présentée je suis Emma, Emma Darwin.

-Hum . . . Vous n'avez pas de cinquième membre dans votre équipe ? demanda Ray.

Ce fut Mariah qui lui répondit :

-Ha Ha ! Non . . . tu veux en faire partie ?

Ray fronça amèrement des sourcils mais ne donna aucune réponse.

-Eh ! Ray fait partie de notre équipe, protesta Max.

-Elle plaisantait, fit Kevin. On a déjà trouvé une cinquième personne. Ce sera la cousine de Gary.

-Elle arrive demain, confirma celui-ci. Elle s'appelle Maï.

-Si tard que cela ?

-Oui, mais elle est très douée. Elle a reçu de son père un entraînement depuis toute petite. Elle habite au Canada. Avec elle on est sûrs de vous battre.

-Et nous avec Emma alors ? On s'est bien form !

-Lee . . . Tyson, arrêtez ! intervint Ray. On est pas là pour supporter notre équipe. On est amis n'est-ce pas ?

Il donna une tape à l'épaule de Lee, sous les rires de ce dernier.

-Ha Ha Ha ! ria Lee. Décidément toi, tu n'as pas changé mon vieux!

-_ « Le beyblade a été crée à l'origine pour consolider des liens entre différents joueurs non pas pour verser sang et rivalit » !_

Tous se retournèrent vers Emma hébétés et la regardèrent fixement par cette phrase qu'elle venait de prononcer à l'instant. Celle-ci perplexe prit un air innocent.

-Ne vous étonnez pas, j'ai lu cela dans un livre sur les origines du beyblade. J'ai pensé que cette phrase était magnifique simplement. Elle dit vrai.

-Quel livre ? lui demanda Kevin très intéressé par la culture générale.

-Un simple livre, fit Emma en haussant les épaules. Sur les origines et les diversités du beyblade. Désolée, mais je ne me souviens plus du titre exact, mais si cela t'intéresse tu peux trouver partout ce genre de bookin.

-Merci.

Tyson se leva soudainement.

-J'ai très envie de faire un match tout d'un coup ! On monte à l'étage ?

Hum . . . Pourquoi pas !

-Fais gaffe Tyson ! lui souffla Kai. Ne montre par tout ce que tu sais faire sur ce match à ton adversaire. S'il fait parti du tournoi, il pourra analyser ton jeu et il te battra ce jour-là. Que tu perdes n'est pas la chose la plus importante.

-Venant de toi cela me surprend Kai ! Mais c'est ok capitaine ! admit Tyson qui était prêt à tout pour jouer.

Tyson s'était installé dans le ring n5 tandis que ses camarades et les White Tiggers se mirent autour. Un garçon ne tarda pas à les rejoindre et monta sur le ring. Il avait la peau mate et paraissait plus âgé qu'eux. D'une tête de plus que Tyson , les cheveux violets foncés, il avait un air antipathique.

-Salut ! Moi c'est Carl et toi ?

-Tyson de l'équipe des Bladebreakers.

Je vois c'est ton équipe là-bas, dit-il en montrant de la tête l'endroit où Max et les autres y étaient.

-Hum Hum . . .T'es de quel équipe toi ?

- Des Team's of Victory.

Tyson, les Bladebreakers et les White Tiggers froncèrent des sourcils à sa déclaration. Drôle de nom, pensèrent-ils, un peu osé tout de même.

-C'est une blague, je suppose ? demanda Tyson

-Non, mon cher, lui fit-il ravi. Juge de toi-même et tu verras.

-J'espère que c'est vrai car sinon c'est ridicule ! ajouta Emma.

Ce dernier fit un étrange sourire.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais êtes-vous prêts ?questionna un arbitre.

Les deux joueurs hochèrent la tête, et se mirent en position de départ.

- 3 , 2, 1 . . . HYPER VITESSE !

Les deux toupies foncèrent en un élan de vitesse incroyable. Elles s'entrechoquèrent brutalement.

-Allez Dragoon ! T'es le meilleur !

-A toi SpiderDark !

La méthode de jeu de Carl était très étrange, c'était comme s'il essayait d'esquiver Dragoon, il ne cherchait pas à attaquer mais à fuir.

-Dragoon suis-le ! ordonna Tyson.

La toupie de Tyson était maintenant très près de SpiderDark. _Si je continue comme ça, la victoire sera à moi._

-Oh ! s'exclama Mariah en observant le match. Carl est marrant, s'il n'attaque pas, Tyson va gagner.

-C'est quand même bizarre . . ., fit remarquer Ray. C'est comme s'il voulait laisser Tyson faire le travail !

-J'crois que c'est juste quelqu'un qui voulait se la vanter de savoir bien jouer au beyblade alors qu'en réalité c'est un naze.

-Non, je ne pense pas Kevin, contredit Emma qui regardait fixement le jeu de Carl. C'est plutôt Tyson qui va être en difficulté dans quelques instants. Carl n'est pas idiot, il a le sens de l'observation. Il attend de voir les techniques de Dragoon et va contre-attaquer après. Il est un adversaire redoutable, je ne crains que Tyson puisse le battre.

Kai regarda attentivement le match. Dragoon et SpiderDark était en train de livrer un combat en s'entrechoquant de tout leur force.

-HaHaHaHa, ria Tyson en faisant des mimiques. On a gagné Carl ! Maintenant Dragoon la touche finale , FAIS SOUFFLER LA TEMPÊTE !

-Non ! lui hurla Emma. Pas ça.

Mais trop tard ,Dragoon s'exécuta, et un vent puissant sortit. Un vilain sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Carl.

-Yes ! Tu as perdu Tyson ! HaHaHa ! SpiderDark c'est à toi de jouer maintenant. Montre-toi.

Une énorme araignée ténébreuse jaillit. Mariah de son côté, tremblota. Elle avait une peur bleue des araignées, depuis toute petite. Ray, le remarqua et lui passa gentiment un bras autour des épaules pour la rassurer.

_Pauvre Tyson , pensa Max. Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place._

SpiderDark , le spectre de Carl ,avait prit possession de Dragoon, grâce à sa toile d'araignée et lui absorbait toute son énergie.

-Dragoon, murmura Tyson écroulé tremblant de colère voyant que son spectre souffrait.

C'est bon Carl ! STOP ! J'AI PERDU !

Il ne pouvait voir continuer le match plus longtemps, il tenait trop à Dragoon, il avait choisi d'abandonner la partie.

-Et c'est Carl qui remporte le match ! dit l'arbitre. Félicitations !

Tyson et Carl sortèrent du ring et laissèrent la place à d'autres joueurs.

-Allez c'est pas grave, ce n'était pas le Tournoi, le consola Max.

-Mouais !

_Comment avait-il pu perdre ? Comment ? Pourtant il avait était si près du but. Carl est un adversaire redoutable !_ Ses mots ne cessèrent de résonner dans la tête de Tyson. Il était déçu et voulait rentrer. Carl les rejoignit.

-Bravo quand même ! Tu n'as pas si mal joué que cela, et puis . . . on se reverra au Tournoi non ? Tu auras droit à ta revanche.

Il lui tendit la main pour que ce dernier la serre.

-On a oublié de se serrer la main. C'est une tradition chez moi, lui expliqua t-il.

Tyson fit ce qu'il demandait et sourit.Après tout, Carl était un adversaire sympa, il n'aurait pas dû le sous-estimer. Il avait hâte de reprendre sa revanche.

-Oui, au Tournoi ce sera différent, confirma t-il.

-Au fait, s'adressa t-il cette fois-ci à Emma. Le nom de mon équipe n'était pas si mensonge que cela. Mon capitaine , Brian est encore meilleur.

Emma haussa les épaules en souriant. _S'il pense m'impressionner avec cela, ce n'est pas suffisant, il se trompe. Carl a sans doute un bon niveau, mais pour ce qui est de meilleur, j'en ai rencontré plus qu'il ne le croit jadis._

_-_Mouais, fit-elle. J'en suis convaincu que ton capitaine est fort, mais le nôtre aussi. Alors, je reste à dire que nous te battrons.

-Comme tu voudras. En attendant Bye bye tout le monde !

Il descendit les escaliers d'un air lugubre sous le regarde Kai. _Ce Tournoi promet d'être intéressant, j'ai hâte de rencontrer l'équipe entière des Team's of Victory et des Thunder Bladers._

-Il se fait tard, dit Lee en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Mariah, Gary, Kevin, on se barre !On a entraînement demain matin et puis on doit aller accueillir Maï à l'aéroport.

A leur tour, accompagnés des BladeBreakers ils prirent les escaliers et se trouvèrent devant l'entrée.

-Oh non !protesta Mariah en baillant malgré elle. Lee on peut pas rater l'entraînement. Ca fait depuis deux semaines complètes qu'on s'entraîne. Et puis ça date qu'on n'a pas vu Ray. On ne peut pas rester ?

-Hors de question ! T'as bien vu les autres équipes ?

-Mais . . . J'en suis sûre qu'on peut mieux faire.

-C'est aussi hors-de question pour nous ! dit Kai tandis que Mariah lui lança des éclairs de ses yeux.

-Bon, bon, vous avez gagnez les gars !maussada t-elle. Mais dimanche on pourrait peut-être faire un pique nique ?

-T'as gagné c'est Ok !accepta Lee en soupirant.

-Génial, merci je t'adore. Et vous ?

Tyson, Max , Ray regardèrent leur capitaine d'un air suppliant.

-Bon, d'accord. Les BladeBreakers viendront aussi ! Mais nous aussi on part, il est tard.

-Ouais !!!!!!!! hurla Tyson fou de joie. J'en ai déjà l'eau à la bouche.

-Alors, à dimanche, à 12H30 au Square de Londres . A

Lee jeta un coup d'œil dans l'entourage pour voir si les Blade Breakers étaient aussi bien partis. Il était à présent seul avec son équipe.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ?lui posa Gary en remarquant son attitude.

-Hum . . . a présent que nous sommes seul, je peux vous le dire. Emma Darwin, cette fille me donne des frissons dans le dos !

-Normal, elle est vachement jolie.

-Non, pas pour cela Kevin. Certes elle est belle mais . . . Avez-vous remarquez son étrange comportement ? Plutôt ses paroles. C'est comme si elle savait plus de choses que nous. Ma foi, ça m'étonne de la part de Ray de l'avoir prise dans leur équipe.

-Peut-être qu'elle est simplement plus cultivée que nous . . ., la défendit Kevin qui la trouvait gentille.

-Oui, peut-être, répéta Lee rêvassant. Mais méfiez-vous d'elle, quand même. Ce genre de personnes paraissent innocentes, mais sont bien puissantes.

-Ok, ok, comme tu voudras Lee, soupira Kevin.

-Moi, je ne l'aime pas tout court, bizarre ou pas, souffla Mariah sèchement.

-C'est uniquement parce que tu . . ., commença Gary mais il fut arrêté par le regard noir que Mariah lui faisait.

Oui, c'était parce qu'elle aimait Ray, et ne supportait pas qu'une fille s'approche de lui. Elle aurait tant aimé qu'il revienne dans leur équipe. Sentant les larmes monter aux yeux, elle chassa cette maudite pensée de la tête.

**Kikoo**** tout le monde !! Me voilà de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour. Nan ! Je plaisante ! Lol ! Bon, bon c'est pas drôle je sais. Mille excuse pour le retard de ma fic, j'en suis sincèrement désolée. J'ai eu des problèmes de pc ces derniers temps-ci donc . . . J'espère que vous ne m'aviez pas oublié. J'écris toujours ma fic . . . malgré que j'ai du retard. Eh oui ! j'suis au lycée et pas n'importe lequel. C'est super dur !!!**

**Bref ! je ferai ce que je pourrai pour vous mettre la suite !**

**Gros Bisous à vous tous !!**

**Elea**** Xxx**

**Leen** : Coucou !!! T'as vu j'suis de retour et cette fois-ci pour de bon !! (enfin j'espère). Bref, bref, e serai quand même plus trop sur le net hormis pendant les vacances et encore j'ai tellement de devoirs, c'est délirant !!!! Au passage j'espère que mon chapitre t'as plu.

**Etoile** : Etoile, Etoile, Etoile . . .Ah que te dire de plus ?! Ah si ! Ouéééééééé, j'ai enfin le net, je pourrai de nouveaux t'envoyer des mails. OUff ! que les chapitres de ma fic n'ont pas été effacés !!! J'aurai piqué une de ces crises sinon ! Normal, il y en a quinze quand même ! Bonne rentrée à toi et bosse bien. Je te mettrai prochainement une review pour tes chapitres. T'as ma parole !!

Gros bisous.

**Sousou** : Ah !!! Ca date que je n'ai pas pu te mailer !!!! Désolée !!! C'est pas de ma faute ! Ne m'en veux pas hein ?!! Si tu veux, boude contre mon pc !!! p. J'lui ai fait la gueule pendant longtemps moi. LOl ! Sinon voilà le chapitre 6 (même si tu l'as déjà lu), j'espère qu'il te plaît toujours.

**Kimiko** : Kikoo !! Non, non c'est pas grave que tu me mettes une review en retard. L'important c'est bien que t'en mette une nan ?! Regarde moi, je mets dix ans à uploader un autre chapitre, c'est pire . . .(Elea se donne une légère tape sur la tête et s'en veut à mort). Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu et à la prochaine.

**Sungirl1** : Salut à toi ! Wow j'ai une nouvelle lectrice ! Ca fait super plaisir ! Merci infiniment pour ta review ! Hum . . . t'aimes bien Emma ?! Lol ! Tant mieux, on risque de la voir pour très longtemps encore. Par contre, j'en connais qui ne l'apprécie guère . . .Elle est bizarre comme fille quand même !!! Oui, t'kiète je continue ! La preuve c'est que j'ai déjà 17 chapitres à mon actif !!

Gros Kisu à toi !!

**Luigia12 **: Salut !!! Merci pour ta review ! Hum . . .nan nan, t'as pas à être désolé s tu penses que je ne battrait jamais Etoile ! T'as pas tort, elle écrit vraiment très bien ! Merci pour tes encouragements. De toute manière ça fait toujours plaisirs d'avoir des critiques, au moins je pourrai m'améliorer encore.

**Stéphy** : Kikoo toi ! Hum . . . tout d'abord merci pour ta review ! Ca fait trop plaisir d'avoir des nouvelles lectrices ou lecteurs ! . Voilà le chapitre 6, j'espère qu'il t'a plu. C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser pour mon retard de n'avoir point mis la suite. Grrr !! saleté de pc. Lol !!

Allez gros bisous !

Prochain chapitre : **Entraînements intensifs.**


	7. Entraînements intensifs

Chapitre 7 : Entraînement intensif

Le jour venait de se lever et les Blade Breakers de même . . . enfin presque ! Ils étaient tous épuisés par la promenade d'hier soir et la virée au saloon .

-Allez Tyson ! Dépêche toi ! fit Ray en le secouant pour le réveiller. Kai nous attend !

-Encore une seconde s'il te plaît, j'ai trop sommeil !

Il ne fallait pas te coucher si tard en rentrant.

-Mais . . . c'était pas de ma faute ! protesta Tyson endormi sur son moelleux coussin et enlaçant son tendre traversin.

Ray le secoua de nouveau mais cette fois-ci un peu plus fort. Tyson s'étira lentement en baillant, tandis que Max regardait la scène avec beaucoup d'amusement. Il décida d'intervenir à l'aide de Ray.

-Tyson . . . Si tu veux dormir tu peux, mais moi j'vais manger. Il y a un délicieux panier rempli de gâteaux que Monsieur Dickenson nous a apporté au jardin.

-Quelqu'un a parlé de nourriture ? demanda Tyson soudainement intéressé,en tendant l'oreille.

Max, Ray, Kenny pouffèrent de rires en silence. Ils savaient que le domaine nourriture éveillerait en Tyson une grande joie qu'il se tirerait rapidement de son lit. Un petit mensonge quelque fois ne faisait pas de mal . . .

-Hum, hum , confirma Max avec rires. Miam, miam les bons gâteaux. Ray, Kenny, vous venez ?.On descend !

-Ok !

Ils s'apprêtèrent à quitter la pièce mais Tyson sauta de son lit en un bon et les coursait après.

-Eh ! Mais attendez-moi . . . J'ai faim !

Kai, plongé passionnément dans la lecture d'un livre les attendait impatiemment dans le jardin. Emma, quant à elle, apparût brusquement. .. Comme à son habitude, ses habits furent de couleurs noirs .Ses cheveux blonds, aujourd'hui,étaient remontés par une barrette bleue et des mèches farfelues se baladaient un peu de partout.

-Salut, glissa t-elle à Kai en lui adressant un sourire. Où sont les autres ?

-Là-haut ! répondit-il aussi froidement que possible, sans même lui jeter un regard.

Il n'avait pas oublier les évènements de la veille, c'était certain, remarqua t-elle vaguement. Elle sentait que Kai ne lui accordait aucune confiance ou plutôt ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'elle racontait. Son attitude la décevait un peu.

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance du tout n'est-ce pas ?

-Exact !

-C'est à cause d'Ariane ?

-Tu n'as pas tort . . .

-Combien de fois faudra t-il que je te le répète ?exaspéra t-elle en soupirant. Je ne la connais pas. D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas en quoi je vous mentirai, cela ne m'apportera rien.

-Peut-être . . . à voler nos spectres !avoua Kai d'une voix glacée.

Emma écarquilla grands ses yeux verts amendes, choquée par la déclaration du garçon. Elle le regarda fixement sans ciller, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle semblait incapable de prononcer une parole. A cet instant précis,la porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître Max suivit de Ray Kenny et Tyson.

-Salut tout le monde ! firent-ils.

-Salut à vous ! leur répondit Emma.

Tyson, lui, se précipita à l'extérieur, vers la table où Kai se trouvait, bousculant tout le monde au passage.

-Où sont les gâteaux ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Le panier que Monsieur Dickenson nous a apporté. Allez Kai !avoue !où les as-tu caché ? Tu ne les as quand même pas tous mangés, hein ? demanda Tyson dont l'expression du visage se transforma en une horrification.

-Tyson, t'es vraiment idiot . . . souffla Kai. Monsieur Dickenson ne nous a rien amené.

-QUOI ? C' EST PAS POSSIBLE . . ., hurla Tyson en se retournant vers Max, Ray et Kenny.

-J'crois qu'on devrait lui dire la vérité, tu ne crois pas ? chuchota Max à Ray en lui donnant un léger coup de coude.

-Eh ben . . ., fit Ray gêné. Pour tout t'avouer Tyson, cette histoire c'est nous qui l'avons inventé. Il n'y a jamais rien eu, c'était juste pour te tirer de ton profond sommeil !

-Oh non ! protesta ce dernier. Bon ben . . . Bonne nuit à tous,alors ?

Il s'apprêta à remonter.

-Tyson, bon sang !intervient Kai. Cesse de jouer le gamin !On a entraînement. Tu veux le gagner ce tournoi ou pas ? Je te signale qu'un dénommé « Carl » t'as battu hier soir et toi, tu ne penses à aller dormir ?

La tension commençait à monter entre les deux garçons.

-Grrrrr !s'emporta Tyson. C'est pourtant toi qui m'avait dit de ne pas donner le meilleur de moi-même. Tu t'en souviens ?! T'as même ajouté que si je perdais c'était pas grave.

Il se tût puis ajouta en ironisant :

-Monsieur à la mémoire courte dis donc . . .

Kai lui lança simplement un regard noir et ne lui prêta plus aucune attention. Il préférait ne pas gaspiller sa salive inutilement,et puis,une bagarre de groupe ce n'était pas bon signe avant le début d'un tournoi.

-Du calme Tyson ! fit Kenny. J'crois que ce qu'à voulu dire Kai c'est que si tu avais fait un peu plus attention au jeu de ce Carl, tu aurais pu gagner.

-Mais bon, c'était juste un petit match hein ?, ajouta Emma en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.. Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un drame.

-Bref !on va débuter l'entraînement. Je suis désolé Kenny mais je vais devoir modifier ton planning.

-Euh . . . ok, Kai ! C'est toi qui décide, t'es le capitaine !

-Pour commencer chacun à votre tour, vous allez travailler sur l'accélération. Ensuite, vous ferez des slaloms, des bonds et pour conclure l'apparition de votre spectre.

-Qui veut commencer ? demanda Dizzi.

-Moi, je veux bien, avoua timidement Max.

-Oh ! Max, c'est flattant de ta part !déclara Dizzi. D'habitude c'est toujours Tyson qui lance le départ.

_Il faut que je me concentre pour donner le meilleur de moi-même. Le jour J approche, il n'y a plus de temps à perdre._

-3 . . . 2 . . . 1. . . HYPERVITESSE !

-Go Draciel !

La toupie de Max s'élança sur le sol avec puissance.

-Draciel accélère !

Il s'exécuta, fit par la suite des slaloms, autour de plots imaginaires, et quelques bonds malgré que sa toupie gondolait

-Et pour finir . . . Draciel, A TOI !

Le spectre de Max apparut. La tortue géante fut illuminée d'une lumière resplendissante.

-Pas mal !déclara Dizzi. Tes performances s'améliorent de jours en jours et Draciel devient de plus en plus fort.

-Merci !

Chacun passa à son tour. Tyson, avec Dragoon, fit souffler la tempête, Ray avec Driger et sa terrible attaque des griffes du tigre. Kai, fit de même avec Dranzer et libéra toute la puissance du phoenix doré.

-Wow ! Impressionnant ! Toute mes félicitations Kai ! Eh bien . . . il ne reste plus que notre petite Emma. Allez vas-y !

La jeune fille se mit en position de départ sous les commandements de Dizzi.

-3 . . .

-Attends, coupa t-elle, puis elle se retourna vers Kai, avec un sourire amusé.. Au fait . . .,si tu voulais voir Sylverfire sortir de sa carapace, il suffisait de le** demander**. Pas plus compliqué, au lieu de changer de planning !

_ Hum . . .elle a deviné mes intentions. Tan pis, j'vais quand même pouvoir voir son spectre_ pensa Kai.

-Tu es prête ?

Emma hocha la tête, le lanceur paré.

- 3 . . . , 2. . ., 1 . . . HYPERVITESSE !!!!!!!

-Go Sylverfire.

Sa toupie piqua une virée incroyable, un slalom parfait, des sauts sans gondoler sous l'oeil surpris des Blade Breakrs. Apparemment, Emma paraissait ravi, mais elle ne quitta pas des yeux Sylverfire.

-Allez, maintenant . . . Montre-toi ! cria t-elle.

Une lumière argentée jaillit de sa toupie. Elle fut tellement scintillante qu'elle aveuglait ce qui l'observait sauf sa propriétaire. Kai lutta pour garder les yeux ouverts, mais ses efforts restèrent en vain. Ce qu'il aperçu fut un serpent vert long, les yeux argents et flammes. En un instant, sous les ordres d'Emma, la source cessa.

-En un mot! Bravo !souffla Dizzi. Sylverfire . . . ça colle bien !

-Merci, c'est gentil !

-Y'a pas de quoi !Voilà, au moins l'une d'entre vous qui est prête !

-Dizzi à tout à fait raison,confirma Tyson, j'suis scotché ! Comment fais-tu pour qu'il soit si puissant ?

La jeune fille semblait embarrassée à la vue de cette question.

-Euh . . . Comment je fais ?répéta t-elle hébétement. Hum . . . avec de l'entraînement simplement.

-Oui mais . . . !intervient Ray. Lorsque Sylverfire se dévoile, l'aura émise à une telle intensité qu'aucun de nous a !

-Eh bien . . . chaque spectre à un niveau de puissance propre à lui-même, et puis, . . . il faut atteindre le niveau maximum.

-Mais ta lumière fut éblouissante. Comment arrives-tu à distinguer ses mouvements?

Emma sourit gentiment et répondit :

-Bonne question, Max ! Pour ça, je peux te donner une réponse complète. Chaque spectre obéit à son propriétaire. Cette lumière jaillit de ses yeux.

Ray était impressionné, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait une telle force. Il ne s'étonnait plus à présent de la manière dont elle avait achevé Drigger élogieusement. De plus,si elle avait puisé toute sa volonté, Drigger serait déjà dans un très mauvais état. Le garçon ne songeaiyt pas à y penser, mais voir en miettes aussi.

-Tu ne peux pas nous aider ? demanda Tyson, intéressé. **S'il te plaît.**

-Vous aidez ?s'étonna Emma, fronçant les sourcils. C'est impossible ! Chaque joueur à un style qui lui est propre, et moi de même. Je ne peux rien vous apporter de plu. La connaissance vous l'avez tous, il suffit juste d'y travailler durement et atteindre le niveau maximum de votre spectre. La persévérance et l'espérance, c'est ce qu'il faut !Je travaillais seule, tous les soirs, jadis.

-Les soirs ?

-Hum, hum, tu n'as pas mal entendu Max. Ca aide beaucoup, tu peux essayer. A la tombée de la nuit, il fait sombre, on ne voit plus rien, ni même sa toupie. Cela peut paraître assez étrange mais, ça assiste à mieux ressentir la présence de son spectre et de faire coordination avec lui.

_Elle n'a pas tort, pensa Kai. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas songer plus tôt ? Cette méthode paraît efficace . . .Je vais tenter un essai ce soir._

-C'est suffisant pour ce matin ! Je vous accorde une pause !

-Cool ! cria Tyson.

-Eh Emma! Fit le beybladeur blond. Une dernière question. J'ai vu tes affaires dans le hall, taleur, Monsieur Dickenson m'a confessé que tu as l'intention d'aménager icic'est vrai ?

-Oui, c'est exact. Ca évite de faire des longs déplacements,et puis, une équipe au complet, c'est bien mieux non ?!

La journée s'acheva ainsi sous des entraînements intensifs.

**Le prochain chapitre : Explications. **

**Vous connaîtriez un peu sur le passé d'Emma p. Et comme j'ai tardé à uploader celui-ci, pour me faire pardonner, je mets un petit extrait du chapitre 8. p**.

**« Puis il claqua la porte doucement, laissant là Kai et Emma dans le jardin. Ces deux là ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, pas d'un regard tendre, mais d'un regard aussi froid qu'un glaçon. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence pendant un certain moment, entendant la brise du vent souffler, ébouriffant ainsi les cheveux d'Emma qui lui volaient devant le visage .Elle paraissait calme et sereine malgré ce qu'elle avait entendu. Kai, se décida de faire un pas en avant pour atteindre la porte, mais cette dernière le stoppa net.**

**J'crois que j'ai aussi envie d'une discussion avec toi !murmura t-elle, brisant le silence.**

**Je ne vais pas te le cacher plus longtemps. Pour tout t'avouer, j'ai entendu entièrement la conversation entre toi et Monsieur Dickenson. » **

**Voilà ! Vous trouvez ça comment ?!**

**Bref, j'espère que mon chapitre vous a plu ! Gros Bisous à vous tous !**

**Elea**** Xxx**

**Leen** : Kikoo toi !!!!! Voilà la suite ! Ben comme je te vois sur msn je sais pas quoi te dire . . .LOl ! Merci pour le poème, tu vois de quoi je parle j'espère ?

**Salim-chan: **Saluttt !!!!!! Voilà la suite ! Alors tu trouves ça comment ? Ray et Mariah, finir ensemble ? Euh . . .je ne peux pas te répondre, mais toi t'aimerais qu'ils finissent ensemble ? Je prends en compte les avis des autres ! Ah au fait ! j'ai vu que tu avais publié des fics sur beyblade dans ce site, quand j'aurai du temps je te lirai et je te laisserai des reviews, promis, je suis persuadée qu'elles seront très bien.

En attendant gros bisous !

**Etoile** : Saluttt toi ! Ah comme ça fait longtemps ?! Bon ben toi nan plus j'ai pas grand-chose à te dire . . .. JE t'enverrai un mail dans la semaine, je trouverai ien à temps pour souffler. LOl !

Big Kiss

**syt** : KIkoo à toi ! Et bienvenue. !!Merci de dire que ma fic est sympa, c'est très gentil de ta part de m'avoir laissé une review. J'espère que la suite t'a plu et gros bisous.

**Bloody Queen**: Looolll !!! C'est bien Sousou c'est ça ?! enfin anciennement Sousou ? Désolée, si je te n'ai pas encore envoyé de mail mis en ce moment, je suis morte et crevée. Je bosse durement tous els soirs jusqu'à 23h, c'est trop dur le lycée ou je suis, il y a que des têtes, mais promis je me trouverai un temps libre aussi cette semaine.,

Pourquoi, je rapproche Ray et Mariah ?! T'appelles ça rapprocher toi ?! p. Je vois que tu n'aimes pas ce couple. Bref ! je te ferai une confidence si tu veux dans mon prochain mail sur eux.

Big Bisous !!

**Jessica** : Saluttt !!! Bienvenue ! Merci de dire qu'elle est géniale ma fic et me d'avoir laissé une review. Comme ça toi aussi t'écris des fics sur Beyblade, mais tu ne sais pas très bien te servir du site c'est ça ? Eh bien . . .je te propose mon aide si tu veux. .Passe moi ton adresse e-mail et je t'envverai un mail oki?

**luigia12** : Salutttt !!!!!! Moi ? brisé les couples ? par trahison ? Ha ha ha ha ! Je sais pas . . .on verra bien ! p. Mais il y aura quand même des rebondissements, sinon ça va être trop plat, et comme j'aime pas trop les trucs tout plat ben voilà !

Gros bisous !


	8. Explications

Chapitre 8 : Explications

-Toujours en train de t'entraîner, Kai ?

Le garçon se retourna brusquement un peu surpris. Cette voix grave et chaleureuse, il la connaissait bien, ce n'était d'autre que celle de Monsieur Dickenson.

-Monsieur Dickenson ? Que faîtes-vous ici ?

Il plissa des yeux pour mieux le cerner à cause de l'obscurité qui y régnait.

-Je suis sorti pour prendre de l'air un peu, expliqua t-il en inspirant une bonne bouffée d'air.. Mais c'est plutôt à moi de te retourner cette question, mon garçon, non ? La nuit est déjà tombée. Il est plus de vingt- deux heures et tes coéquipiers sont déjà au lit.

-Je m'entraîne simplement, monsieur, répondit Kai.

-A cette heure-ci ? Il fait très sombre. Comment arrives-tu à apercevoir Dranzer ? demanda Monsieur Dickenson en fronçant fortement des sourcils.

-L'important n'est pas de voir, mais de sentir sa présence et d'être en coordination avec lui.

Par ses paroles, monsieur Dickenson éclata de rires, sous l'oeil effaré de Kai qui ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait dit ou fait de si drôle.

-Ha ha ha ! Ne t'en fais, tout va bien pour moi, le rassura Monsieur Dickenson qui lutta pour interrompre son rire. Excuse-moi ! C'est juste que je me suis rendu compte que cette méthode, c'est Emma qui vous l'a enseigné , n'est-ce pas ?

Voyant que celui-ci ne lui donna aucune réponse, il ajouta :

-Ma foi, je dois dire qu'Emma est plutôt efficace. Bref . . ., je vais te laisser poursuivre et retourner à mes affaires qui m'attendent à l'intérieur.

Il retroussa chemin, mais Kai l'arrêta brusquement.

-Attendez, Monsieur Dickenson ! En parlant d'elle, j'ai des questions à son sujet à vous poser. Est-ce possible ?

-Des questions sur Emma ? répéta bêtement Monsieur Dickenson,dont les yeux luisaient étrangement. Pourquoi ne les lui poserais-tu pas directement ? Car je ne sais s'y je pourrais t'y répondre convenablement . . . Mais tu peux toujours essayer, je t'écoute !

Depuis le début de leur rencontre, Kai en allait enfin avoir le cœur net.Le garçon n'hésita pas une seconde à cette question qui lui frôlait la bouche depuis longtemps :

-Monsieur, j'aimerai savoir . . . qui est-elle réellement ?

-Si c'est à cause de sa manière d'agir que tu me demandes cela, je te dirai qu'Emma est une fille bien, tu peux lui accorder ta confiance. Cette enfant a beaucoup de coeur et de qualités, bien plus qu'elle n'en montre.

Kai resta perplexe. Monsieur Dickenson n'avait pas vraiment répondu à ses attentes, c'était comme s'il voulait lui cacher quelque chose.

-Mais . . ., insista t-il dans l'espoir d'en apprendre plus.

-Kai . . ., coupa Monsieur Dickenson en le fixant sévèrement. Je lis dans tes yeux que tu ne me crois pas entièrement.

Le garçon se contenta seulement d'hocher la tête.

-Très bien, tu as gagné, soupira lassement Monsieur Dickenson. Je vais te dévoiler certaine chose sur Emma. Mais par où commencer ? . . . Tu t'es sans doute vite rendu compte que dans certains domaines, elle est plus documentée que vous tous ?

-Oui .

-Je ne sais pas si tu vas comprendre ce que je vais te dire là, dit Monsieur Dickenson sur un ton rauque. Tu es encore bien jeune, mais ouvres tout de même grand les oreilles.

La famille d'Emma est très ancienne, elle se succède de génération en génération. Depuis son plus jeune âge, elle a suivit un enseignement dans une école spécifique à la formation de beybladeur. Voilà, le reste c'est sa vie privée.

-Monsieur, comment se fait-il que l'énergie dégagée de son spectre est si puissant ?

-Tu parles de Sylverfire ? Ce spectre est merveilleux. Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer, mais sa force vient de sa maîtresse. Disons qu'Emma a travaillé durement pour obtenir de tel résultat.

-Elle est puissante !déclara Kai.

Sur les lèvres de Monsieur Dickenson, Kai put voir se dessiner un faible sourire mélancolique.

-Tu te trompes, mon garçon. Emma est bien plus misérable que tu ne le crois.Si tu la connaissais un peu plus, tu sauras l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. En attendant, bonne nuit.

Kai se remit au boulot, mais il ne tarda pas à attendre Monsieur Dickenson poussé un cri.

. Il se baissa pour ramasser Dranzer et se précipita en courrant pour voir ce qui s'était produit ._/ Qu'avait tant effrayé Monsieur Dickenson ? Un voleur ? Non ce n'était pas possible._

Il ne fut pas au bout de ses surprises. Il écarquilla grand ses yeux gris lorsqu'il découvrit l'identité de cette mystérieuse personne. La jeune fille pâle se tenait droite, chambrée sur la porte d'entrée de la maison. Ses longs cheveux blonds ondulés lui tombaient jusqu'à la taille et ses yeux amendes semblaient plus que perçants dans l'obscurité.

-E . . . Emma ? bégaya Monsieur Dickenson, éloquent. Quelle bonne surprise !

_Se pourrait-il qu'elle avait tout entendu ?_ se demanda Kai .

-Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait peur, Monsieur Dickenson, fit-elle froidement. Du haut de ma chambre, j'ai entendu des murmures provenant du jardin et je suis descendue. Je ne pensais pas que c'était vous . . .

Kai fut à présent persuadé qu'elle avait écouté entièrement leur conversation grâce au ton que dégageait la jeune fille pour leur parler.

-Oh ! ce n'est pas grave, dit Monsieur Dickenson. Je m'apprêtais à rentrer. Bonne nuit Emma.

Puis il claqua la porte doucement, laissant Kai et Emma dans le jardin. Ces deux là ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, pas d'un regard tendre, mais d'un regard aussi froid qu'un glaçon. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence pendant un certain moment, entendant la brise du vent souffler, ébouriffant par la suite les cheveux d'Emma qui lui volaient devant le visage. Kai, fit un pas en avant pour atteindre la porte mais cette dernière le stoppa net.

-J'crois que qu'on devrait avoir une sérieuse discussion toi et moi !! murmura t-elle en brisant le silence.

- . . .

-Je ne vais pas te le cacher. Pour tout t'avouer, j'ai entendu entièrement la conversation entre toi et Monsieur Dickenson.

-Et alors ? répliqua Kai froidement.

-De quoi et alors ?! Je sais que tu me considères comme une personne mystérieuse, que tu ne me fais pas confiance . . . Personnellement je m'en contrefiche ! déclara t-elle. Mais il y a une chose auquel tu te méprends à mon sujet, et que je ne supporte pas. Je ne suis pas là pour **voler vos spectres.**

Elle s'arrêta un court instant mais reprit d'une voix plus calme, un peu plus rêveuse, en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

-Tu sais, voler les spectres, c'est la chose dans ce monde que je trouve la plus méprisante, la plus misérable. C'est lâche de la part de quelqu'un de faire cela.

-Pourquoi me racontes-tu tout cela ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules en soupirant.

-C'est juste pour te dire que je ne suis pas ce que tu crois. Bref . . .Ce que tu veux savoir c'est qui je suis réellement, n'est ce pas ?

- . . .

-Je te le répète, je suis Emma Darwin, ne va pas chercher plus loin !lança t-elle d'un ton mortifiant.. Mais . . .

-Ne mens pas !

-Laisse-moi finir .Tu sais que tu peux être aussi froid que Voltaire quand tu le veux ?, lui fit-elle en haussant les sourcils.

-Ne me parle pas de . . .

Il s'arrêta avant de terminer sa phrase remarquant que quelque chose ne collait pas. Comment était il possible qu'elle connaisse Voltaire ? Ce détail l'avait échappé, et pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle prononçait le nom de son grand-père. A leur première rencontre, elle lui avait déjà demandé s'il était le petit-fils de celui-ci.

-Comment se fait-il que tu connaisses Voltaire ?

Elle lui adressa un mystérieux petit sourire.

-Comment je connais Voltaire ?répéta t-elle en fronçant des sourcils. Rien de plus compliqué ! Il y a deux ans, une confédération des personnes les plus importantes de la haute société dans le domaine du beyblade furent conviées en Australie.

Ton grand-père et sa confédération étaient aussi présent,ce jour-là.. Quant à moi, j'ai réussi à me faufiler à l'aide d'une amie. C'est cette soirée là que j'ai fait sa connaissance, enfin plutôt aperçu. Il était froid, son regard semblait dur comme de la pierre.

Des petits tournois étaient organisés pour les enfants au cours de cette soirée, j'y ai participé et raflé le premier prix .Voltaire ne m'a pas quitté des yeux après, c'était comme s'il me reprochait quelque chose

-Comment se fait-il que t'as pu y rentrer, même à l'aide ton amie ?

-Hum . . ., si je te dis comment j'ai fait, il faudra que je te documente un peu plus sur moi et même que, peut-être que tu sauteras des étapes, cela ne ferait pas très plaisir à Monsieur Dickenson.

-Monsieur Dickenson ? s'étonna Kai. Il est au courant de toutes ces choses ?

-Bien sûre ! affirma Emma sur un ton ironique. Que croyais-tu? C'est juste qu'il n'a pas voulu vous faire sauter des étapes, il préfère que vous avanciez petit à petit dans le monde des grands. Tu veux vraiment ouvrir tes oreilles et entendre toutes ces choses ?

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, plongeant ainsi ses yeux vert amende dans ses yeux gris.

-Oui !

-Vraiment ?! Mais, tu dois me promettre une chose . . . Tyson, Max, Ray et Kenny ne seront pas mis au courrant, acceptes tu ?

Kai hocha la tête.

-Très bien . . . Je vais commencer par mon histoire, mais sache que si je le fais, ce n'est pas pour toi, mais pour qu'on est une équipe plus soudée, plus unie, avoua sincèrement Emma. Monsieur Dickenson t'a un peu abordé le sujet des familles anciennes jouant au beyblade. Moi, je vais te l'approfondir. A l'époque de la création du beyblade, il existe des personnes qui ont suivi le créateur depuis ce temps, transmettant ainsi de génération en génération leur savoir. C'est ainsi que fut crée des écoles spécialisés de beyblade dans le monde entier. Ma famille, les Darwin font partie des gens de cette catégorie. Ils m'ont envoyé dans une de ces écoles.

-Y-a t-il une différence entre leur niveau de jeu avec nous ?

-J'y viens. La-bas, ils nous enseignent des traditions très anciennes. Le beyblade dans une époque était séparé par niveau, trois exactement : le débutant, le moyen et le champion .

Pour moi, vous n'êtes qu'à un niveau bas, le dernier si tu préfères. Si on emporte ce tournoi et le prochain, vous changeriez de niveau et on vous expliquera tout au détail.

Kai se rendait compte à présent pourquoi le spectre d'Emma était si puissant.

-Tu es à un autre niveau ?

-Exact, dit-elle en souriant. C'est pour cela que je peux enfin . . . vous battre si facilement.

C'était sans doute la vérité ce qu'elle disait, pensait Kai, mais il y avait encore une chose qui clochait.

-Pourquoi as-tu accepté de rentrer dans notre équipe alors ?

-Ca, je me le demande encore ! Lorsque Monsieur Dickenson m'a fait la demande, j'étais assez surprise, mais j'ai fini par accepter. Je reprends un peu les bases calmement c'est très marrant.

-Et Ariane ?

-Ariane ? Tu y es tiens vraiment à elle ou quoi ? Je te l'ai dit je ne vois pas qui elle est. Par contre, il est probable qu'elle dit vrai

-Ok ! Et pourquoi tu n'y es pas restée dans cette école ?

-Non, mais par contre, ça c'est mon secret !déclara t-elle seulement toute pensive. Concernant Monsieur Dickenson, je l'ai aussi rencontré dans la même soirée, si tu veux savoir.

Si j'ai pu entrer, c'est grâce à mon nom de famille. Voilà, c'est tout. !

Le vent souffla de plus en plus fort. Emma frissona par la température.

-Tu sais tout à présent. Bref bonne nuit !

Elle disparût à travers la porte, mais réapparut un instant plus tard.

-J'ai oublié de te dire un truc. Il y a une faveur que j'aimerais te demander.

-. . .

- Ce serait bien si tu pouvais me faire confiance comme les autres. J'ai appris que plus une équipe est soudée, mieux c'est . . . donc voilà quoi ! T'es d'accord ?

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse mais se précipita à l'intérieur et monta les escaliers la menant à sa chambre.

Kai, à l'extérieur ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un léger sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres. _Décidément ! cette fille est vraiment drôle !, mais cependant elle reste encore énigmatique._

**Mot d'Elea : Voilà !!!encore un chapitre de fini . J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Désolée encore du retard, mais comme c'est mon annif aujourdh'ui j'en ai un peu profité. Vous connaissez un peu le secret d'Emma, maintenant . . . J'dois avouer qu'elle est quand même bizarre . . .p.**

**Bon bah ! Laissez-moi une review si vous passiez par là, oki ? J'avoue être assez déçue du chapitre précédent, 3 seulement . . .(. Je mettrai le 9 au plus vite, si j'en ai plus, il est déjà sur mon PC.**

**Bref, Gros bisous à tous !!! **

**Bloody Queen** : Kikooo toi ! Merci d'être toujours fidèle à ma fic. Ah oui ! Il faudra que tu me repasses ton adresse e-mail, j'crois que je l'ai perdu, donc je peux pas te mailer, et t'envoyer les chapitres à l'avance. TTTT.  
Gros Bisous à toi !!!

**Etoile** : Kikoo !! Je te réponds quand même, même si je sais que tu as en ce moment des problèmes de connexion. Snifff !! Tu me manques trop !! TTTT. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !!! Saleté de PC !!! Je peux me venger sur lui ?! '.

Allez gros bisous.

**Leen** : Ahhhhh !!!! Toi non plus je ne te vois plus sur le netet tu me manques aussi beaucoup !! J'espère que tu n'as pas trop de problèmes . . .En plus, je peux pas t'envoyer de cadeaux de Noël, j'ai plus ton adresse. Vite, vite connecte toi !

Gros Bisous !!


End file.
